Gift or curse?
by devilishtomboy
Summary: orphen get into trouble and clonks his head. he looses his memory of everything afterwards and when he gets it back he has powers he didn't have before. He can't even control them! What happens when orphen finds out what's really happening? RR
1. A bad day

Disclaimer: Orphen is not mine  
  
First fic I've made so PLEASE don't be so judgmental like my sis  
  
---------- Chapter1---------- A Bad Day----------  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"Oh, who is it now" Orphen groaned and answered the phone for the twentieth time. (He actually counted o.o)  
  
It was only 2:30 am and Orphen had been at a club until 1:00. (Thanks to Cleao) he hadn't got a wink a sleep since.  
  
"Hello?" Orphen said quietly from his weariness.  
  
"Hey! Do ya..."  
  
Orphen hung up realizing it was Cleao... again. He sighed and went back to bed.  
  
Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring  
  
He let it ring and put a pillow on his face. It seemed like it never would stop ringing and when the answer machine finally answered he heard Cleao screaming at Orphen to pick up and threatening him. He finally got tired of it and disconnected the phone. He slowly smiled at the peace and quiet and closed his eyes. He almost fell asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He moaned again and went to the door. He opened the door and almost instantly shut it. It was Cleao and she looked angrier than ever before.  
  
"Open this door right now!" she screamed.  
  
"SHIT!" he quietly said to himself "I gotta get out."  
  
He couldn't use the door that Cleao was about to break down and he franticly thought of a way to escape. He climbed out the fire exit and shut the window so she wouldn't notice if or should I say when she got in. He had a hard time climbing down the two-story house and quietly ran to a friend's house. (On the way he heard Cleao break down the door)  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Just a sec.!" A familiar voice called.  
  
Orphen waited outside as a young figure stumbled to the door.  
  
"Oh, Orphe- Master!" Majik shouted in surprise.  
  
"Hey" Orphen said in reply.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Majik asked.  
  
"Just hurry up and let me in. Oh, and if Cleao comes DON'T let her in or tell her I'm here." Orphen pushed his way in and ran up the stairs, going straight to Majik's room.  
  
Majik was confused by his last command and ran up the stairs a few minutes after him. When he found Orphen he was sleeping on his bed. Majik smiled and just watched him breathing silently for a moment and quietly walked down the stairs.  
  
--- 12:00 PM ---  
  
"Orphen, Orphen, wake up, it's lunch time..."  
  
Orphen opened his eyes to see Majik over him and shaking him.  
  
"W-what? Where am I?" Orphen asked rather confused.  
  
"Huh? You're at my house, remember? Early this morning you came barging into my house saying something about Cleao." Majik told him.  
  
"CLEAO?! Is she here?!" Orphen shouted while shooting to his feet.  
  
"Calm down Master! No she not here, though she did come by asking if I saw you, but I didn't tell her." Majik responded.  
  
Orphen finally calmed and sat down on the bed. "Whew, that was close."  
  
"Master I've been wanting to ask you, what did you do that made her so angry? She looked as if she was trying to kill you." Majik now had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I...I ...uh... hung up on her this morning around 2:30...and ...uh... and a little afterwards she came to my house and I shut the door in her face." Orphen was a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh that's it? Well anyway your lunch is ready. See ya down stairs." Majik trotted down the stairs while waving.  
  
----- Brunch -----  
  
Orphen suddenly feeling tired trudged downstairs to the lunch table. He sat down and ate his eggs and toast. (He has the same thing almost every day for lunch) Orphen looked up and noticed that Majik was watching him but the apprentice turned away trying to hide the fact.  
  
"What? Majik I'm not stupid. Why where you watching me?" Orphen stared at him.  
  
Majik was getting nervous and Orphen could tell then he said, "Well I just noticed something about you that I've never noticed before."  
  
Orphen gave him a look like he doesn't know what he's talking about and went back to eating. Majik did the same and continued to stare at him. Orphen got sick and tired of it and started staring back. This continued for ten minutes or less then someone knocked at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Orphen said. He was glad something had interrupted the little staring contest.  
  
"Wait!! No, no I'LL get the door, you sit down and eat." Majik commanded.  
  
"Why? So you can spy on me while I'm eating without my knowledge of it? No."  
  
Majik suddenly got panicky and he ran towards Orphen to stop him, but it was too late.  
  
"Hell..." Orphen froze for a minute.  
  
He slowly turned and looked at Majik with a deathly expression saying "If I make it through this I'll make sure you won't..." There at the door was Cleao she looked fine until she realized whom she was facing.  
  
"HEY! Why are you here?! Majik! I thought you said that you wouldn't let him in and that you would call me if he came!" Cleao screeched.  
  
Orphen backed up while her attention was on Majik, but when he tried to run she grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Where do YOU think YOU'RE going?!  
  
She turned back to Majik and Orphen quickly took his shirt off. Before she realized, he had already made it up the stairs. In her rage she followed him shouting for him to come back. Orphen still exhausted from that morning wasn't as fast and Cleao was hot on his tail. Majik soon came up the stairs shouting "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Orphen heard and ran as fast as he could and ran into the bedroom. He quickly shut the door but when he went to lock it Cleao barged in and sent Orphen flying in to the wall. (Headfirst) All of a sudden Cleao froze and Majik caught up only this time he ran up to his master shouting "Hey Orphen? Are you alright?"  
  
Orphen's sight was starting to blur and he responded while fighting to stay awake and stand up "Yeah, I- I'm just fine"  
  
Orphen was able to stand while leaning against the wall and he was holding his head with his left hand. "Ow..."  
  
"Cleao! What did you do?" Majik shouted as tears came to his eyes.  
  
"What?! I didn't do a damn thing! I just walked in and he was like that!" She protested.  
  
Orphen was now sitting on the floor but still holding his head. "Don't worry she didn't know I was there."  
  
Orphen with the help of Majik and Cleao was able to get to bed, but he didn't really want to. Since he was too weak to argue he just went with it. Then he blacked out.  
  
------ 4:00 ------  
  
Orphen woke up with a major headache and felt as if his brain was scrambled like his eggs this morning. Also surprisingly woke up with Cleao sitting next to him asleep. He sat up and Majik entered the room. Majik overjoyed ran up and practically jumped on top of him as if playing dog pile, but instead hugged him as hard as he could almost choking him.  
  
"Hey Majik get off I can't breath..."  
  
"Sorry." Majik looked a little ashamed.  
  
They had a quiet conversation as if not to disturb Cleao and when the conversation ended Majik started to stare just like at the table.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Orphen asked  
  
Majik looked at the ground and blushed "Well... I don't know... it's just that..." he smiled "you..." Orphen looked at him impatiently "I..."  
  
Anger filled Orphen's eyes "Spit it out!"  
  
He spoke louder than he intended and woke Cleao. She jumped at the sight that Orphen was awake and just like Majik jumped on him and hugged his neck as hard as she could. He didn't see it coming and Cleao slapped him after the hug.  
  
"That's what you get!"  
  
Orphen looked down with the saddest eyes either has ever seen and he pushed both of them aside, leaving for home. In front of the door was his shirt where Cleao had dropped it when chasing him up the stairs and slowly he pulled it on. He opened the door and both Majik and Cleao ran to him trying to keep him from leaving.  
  
"Get off me!!" Orphen shouted as Majik and Cleao both tried to keep hold of his arms.  
  
"Hold him Majik I'll be right back." Cleao ran into the kitchen and came back with a big pan.  
  
Majik didn't like the idea of hitting Orphen on the head with a frying pan, but he didn't want his master to leave just yet. Orphen panicked at the sight of Cleao just about to knock him out and in the nick of time he broke the hold Majik had on him and the pan missed. As soon as Orphen got it together (which was almost instantly) he ran as fast as he could. He didn't care were he was going just as long as they didn't catch him. He ran across the street and through someone's yard only to enter a forest. As he ran dodging trees and jumping fallen branches, he could hear his two and only friends chasing him through the woods.  
  
"Orphen! Wait up!" The faint voice of Cleao was barely hearable.  
  
Orphen could also hear Majik's voice but just like before it was faint. "Master! We won't hurt you!"  
  
After hearing that Orphen started to slow down, but suddenly he remembered Cleao holding the pan ready to knock out her so called friend and Majik trying to hold him still so that she able to. He suddenly sped up remaking the distance that was between them that had been lost when he neared to a stop.  
  
After hours of running Orphen was extremely thirsty, even more tired than before and could barely breath. He stopped and collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath. He laid down and closed his eyes trying to think of what made him run away. When he was unable to find the answer he decided it would be easier to remember if he wasn't so tired, so he went to sleep.  
  
------ 7:00PM------  
  
Orphen woke up with aches and pains all over his body and was completely dehydrated. The sun was setting and he was in unfamiliar surroundings. He slowly stood up ignoring the pains. He swayed back and fourth a couple times but then caught himself on the tree he had slept under. Once he gained control he trudged off searching for water.  
  
------ 7:30 ------  
  
Orphen had been searching for water for a half hour or so. He had been thinking on how he got here and was unable to remember. The last thing he remembered was a door hitting him into a wall and waking up to happy faces, but everything else was a blur. It's on the tip of his mind, but can't seem to put his finger on it. Just then he heard something that brightened his mood a lot. (He wasn't very happy then) it was the sound of rushing water. It was nearby and that was all he could tell because he couldn't concentrate enough to approximate how much he would have to walk. (Because of the noise and thirst)  
  
He followed the noise and it seemed to take forever, but when he got there he noticed a camp had been set up. No one was there so he thought that if he had a drink from the river they wouldn't mind. (If they didn't see him) He walked into the campsite going towards the river. He was about to drink when something came up and pushed him in the water. He climbed out thinking thank God these aren't rapids. He looked up to this huge dog snarling at him. He stood still on one knee staring into his eyes. He knew he shouldn't do that because he might provoke it to attack him, but for some reason he wasn't afraid of it.  
  
They stood staring at each other for a couple minutes when a voice broke the silence and glares.  
  
"Ceaser come here boy. Hey, you! What are you doing here? A hooded figure asked.  
  
It was obviously a female because of the voice.  
  
"I-I was just getting some water." Orphen stuttered.  
  
She gave a bad look at the dog who shriveled away. "Sorry..." she said while removing her hood "my dog was only doing his job. Why are you out in the woods at such a late hour? It'll be pitch black by the time you make it to civilization. The nearest town is ten mils away."  
  
"T-t-ten MILES?!!" Orphen suddenly shouted while standing up.  
  
Just then he remember running as hard as he could looking back frequently as if he was running away.  
  
He looked down and murmured "Oh, that's how I got here..."  
  
"What? Did you loose your memory or something?" the female asked.  
  
"Yes... no...wait..." Orphen couldn't decide how to explain it to her.  
  
"Ok, lets have something to eat and figure out why you're out here."  
  
The girl walked toward the campsite and started to cook dinner. She had long blonde hair (shoulder-blade length), hazel eyes, and the body was in shape. Orphen was surprisingly hungry and ate fast, but he was still neat. Orphen found the girl staring at him. (Just like Majik) As soon as he started to stare back she smiled.  
  
"Okay, why is every one staring at me today?!" Orphen dropped his plate and held his head in frustration "First Majik starts staring at me for no apparent reason, Cleao is giving me death glares, and now some lady starts staring at me for who knows what?!"  
  
"Sorry I didn't know and besides people stare for a reason. They may not want to tell you, but there is still a reason. Now, where do you come from?"  
  
Orphen being lost in thought didn't answer for a couple minutes until her dog bit his hand. "OW! Oh, sorry, well I just moved into Cerin."  
  
Even in the little light that was left of the sun he could tell she was amazed. "What?? That town is the furthest away! You must've been running out here since yesterday at dawn. "  
  
Orphen was very confused about what she was talking about and answered, "How far away is it? I mean you can drop me off at my house before the night's over, right?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, that town is 70 miles away."  
  
"Then how did I get this far then?!!!!" Orphen asked pleadingly for the answer.  
  
"I don't know that's what we're going to talk about now." She closed her eyes and started to think while her guest was sitting there wondering what she was waiting for.  
  
"Okay, first thing's first I am Krystal, and this, you already know, is Ceaser. You are?" the woman asked very politely.  
  
"Orphen..." he continued, "I didn't completely lose my memory just what happened after this accident."  
  
She looked at him and when she noticed he stopped she said, "Well, continue..."  
  
Orphen explained what had happened earlier with Cleao and Majik up until the point of hitting his head on the wall. She seemed to understand, but had a worried look on her face that irritated him.  
  
She blinked and leaned back so that she was in a straight position. "I know why you lost you're memories after that, the impact on your head must've given you short-term memory loss, but sleep here for the night. I don't think it's permanent. It seems that you didn't hit your head right to make it last long. Ok, if you wake tomorrow and I ask you what happened tonight and you remember it's only temporary and you know what it is if you don't remember."  
  
"Yeah" Orphen felt a little better that there's a chance he's ok, but a little nervous.  
  
They went to bed and slept for the night.  
  
THE END 


	2. Volcan's apearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Orphen. (I wish I did T.T)  
  
Hi! Did you like the first one? If you did I think you MIGHT like the rest. If not then I hope you'll like it better after this chapter.  
  
---------- Chapter 2 ---------- Volcan's Appearance ----------  
8:30  
  
"Hey wake up, wakeup Krys! It was only temporary!"  
  
"H-huh? WHO'S THERE??" *SLAP*  
  
Orphen woke Krystal up to tell her the good news, but only got a slap in the face.  
  
"OH ORPHEN! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! I didn't remember you for a sec!"  
  
"Ow.... WHO DID YA THINK IT WAS? THE GRIM REAPER???!!! I'm starting to think I'm not the one who has memory loss..." Orphen had started low then shouted and then started to murmur.  
  
"I said sorry..." her face went from apologetic to sad.  
  
"No, don't get all depressed on me! I-I need to get home...and" Orphen froze realizing who was probably waiting at his house.  
  
He still couldn't remember what happened after the accident except the running. He also had a feeling that they did something to cause it. "Well, can I stay with you?"  
  
Krys looked up shocked, "What? Even after what I just did?"  
  
"Hey, I over reacted and it was not like you wanted to hurt me, it was just a reflex." Orphen was saying this to cheer her up but was partially true.  
  
"Really? Do you really want to stay with me? No one but my dog has ever stuck with me before." She looked hopeful and her hands were clasped together.  
  
All Orphen could do was nod.  
  
------ 12:00 ------  
  
"Hey, uh, where are we going?" Orphen asked.  
  
"To get your lost memory back." She responded.'  
  
"WHAT?!" Orphen froze where he stood and looked at the ground.  
  
The girl stopped a few feet ahead of him. "Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
He explained to her about this feeling he had about going there and who would most likely be waiting for him. She told him that she would feel the same way after running away from friends. They walked and by the time they reached his hometown the sun was setting and for some reason Krys was getting nervous. She pulled up her hood before entering the town while leaving him wondering why she was acting so strange.  
  
The sun had set and the two travelers made it to the house that they had been seeking. (Orphen's house) when the door was shut she ran up the stairs and Orphen followed behind. When he got upstairs he saw she had pulled her hood off and was heading towards the bedroom or bathroom. It was hard to tell where because of the angle he was at. As he watched he felt something he's never felt before. She was about to enter the bedroom but froze in fear. When Orphen finally caught up he also froze.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Orphen shouted.  
  
There were the two 'friends' that had betrayed him the day before. (Orphen doesn't remember that)  
  
"Well, we were worried about you and decided to wait here til you came back today." Majik sweetly smiled like an innocent child.  
  
Krystal shrunk behind Orphen holding his shirt as if they were an enemy.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem scared." Orphen quietly whispered to the girl.  
  
"I..." she started to speak, but then Cleao noticed them talking and said "Who's that behind you, Orphen? Your new girlfriend?"  
  
*Orphen's thoughts* "I wish"  
  
Krystal had noticed that when she said that she saw hint of jealousy and decided to play around with her. "Yep, I'm his girlfriend!" then she gently hugged him embracing his neck.  
  
She saw Cleao's shock and the anger that was building up in her. Krys then decided to take it to the next level and she gently kissed his cheek making him blush.  
  
*Orphen's thoughts* "What the hell is going on?! 0.0"  
  
Cleao was about to explode and Krys knew that so she decided to kiss him again only this time on the lips. As she drew closer to Orphen (who was burning up) Cleao's rage was getting closer to exploding. Right before Krystal kissed him Cleao's bomb was down to zero and she charged towards the new girl. Though Cleao was fast the girl was faster and let go of Orphen and jumped clear over her head, but before landing she kicked her opponent in the upper-back (Almost the neck) making her fall forward on to the ground face first. Though when she did land Cleao decided to trip Krys by kicking her legs but before she could do so Krys had jumped on the bed. Cleao giving up on physical fighting had taken out her dagger. Orphen wanted to stop her but was stopped by his 'girlfriend' (sarcastic) and told that it was alright. Cleao went for the heart missed completely and the second strike toward the head was blocked. Krys had pulled out her sword and knocked the dagger to the ground along with Cleao, and immediately put the sword to her throat while pinning her down to the floor.  
  
Both Majik and Orphen were afraid that Cleao would die. (I don't know why though) Orphen was walking up to her to tell her to put the sword away, but then she did it herself. Cleao was now embarrassed to no end and stomped out of the house with Majik following.  
  
"And that's that." Krys said to absolutely no one.  
  
Orphen feeling very impressed decided that tomorrow he would ask the questions he'd been dying to ask. (So he wouldn't ruin her mood)  
  
------ 10:40PM ------  
  
"Hey Orphen... can I open my eyes now."  
  
"No, not yet..."  
  
An impatient girl had had her eyes closed for what seemed like twenty minutes.  
  
Orphen had been in the bedroom with Krystal making a surprise. (A new bedroom not Orphen's)  
  
"Ok... now you can..."  
  
"It better be good, Orphen"  
  
She opened her eyes to the shirtless Orphen that had been shirtless ever since Cleao and Majik left. (He started saying he was hot). He was facing her and slowly turned around and looked at the wall. There on the wall were dragons and wolves (mostly) and others fantasy creatures.8) she looked at it in awe staring at all the creatures on the wall. Then she slowly looked at Orphen who was smiling at the drawn artwork. She noticed the paint and smudged pencil on his hands and body and a little on his pants. Orphen then looked at her with the same smile he had before only sweeter.  
  
"Thanks, but how'd ya know that I liked this type of stuff?" Krystal asked.  
  
"I just played a little game of charades with your dog, ya know since he can't talk." (that is one damn smart dog)  
  
Orphen looked back at the painting that he had done looking very pleased with it.  
  
"You drew AND painted this? Looks like a professional did this art." Krys also looked back and smiled.  
  
Orphen was flattered by her comment; it was the first picture he ever made. "Really? I don't draw much *Orphen's thoughts* ya mean never-_- so I wasn't expecting to be this good. Hey I want to ask you something. I have this feeling...that I ..." Orphen paused, "that I...FORGOT SOMETHING!" *Orphen's thoughts* you weren't going to say that...-_-  
  
"Oh, ok ^_^' I AM a little hungry. Maybe you forgot..."  
  
Before she could finish Orphen shouted, "DINNER!"  
  
He ran out of the room realizing that he had left the oven unwatched. He turned off the stove and barely saved the food. He came back up a few minutes later with the food and served it to the only guest. He told her why he had ran out like that so she was able to understand only to find she already did. He was walking towards her so he could sit down (of course, NEXT TO HER) but suddenly remembered something and felt a pain on his face as he recalled what happened... -------------------------------- *SLAP* "And that is what you get." --------------------------------  
  
"Orphen?" a voice broke through to him, "are you alright?"  
  
He sat up and looked around, "What happened?"  
  
"Why you asking me? You seem to be in pain and dropped to the floor." She then looked at him confuse, "what happened to you?"  
  
He stood up, "Well, I think I remembered something, but I could feel everything going on."  
  
She sat him down and his stomach growled loudly, then she realized that his dinner had fallen on the floor when he blacked out.  
  
"Here, have my dinner you need it more than I do." She said handing Orphen her plate.  
  
*Orphen's thoughts* YES! I WON'T STARVE! ^_^ "No, it yours I don't need to eat." *Orphen's thoughts* LAIR! JUST TAKE IT!!! . :O  
  
Orphen's stomach growled again, but this time was much louder.  
  
Krys sighed, "If you won't take it and I won't take it and we're both hungry then why don't we both share it!" She smiled.  
  
"Ok, that sounds fine" *Orphen's thoughts* YEAH!!!! CHOW TIME!!! ^_^  
  
She sat down and both grabbed spoon but Orphen didn't eat when Krys did he waited until he thought it was ok then started.  
  
When they were both done Orphen went downstairs and put the dishes in the washer and Krystal got ready for bed then when waiting for Orphen to walk in she wrote in her first and only diary that she had got the day before she met Orphen and this was her first entry. Like she thought, Orphen came in to check on her.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" He asked in a more playful voice than concerned.  
  
She smiled, "Yes, and you? You didn't blow anything up right?" she kidded him.  
  
"I'm the same," he saw the diary and paused, "Hey, uh, what'cha writing?"  
  
"Something personal" Krys hugged the dairy saying that he couldn't see it but blushed.  
  
Orphen walked towards her and said getting in her face, "You can show me I won't tell."  
  
When Krys didn't show him he started to playfully wrestle with her. She didn't find it funny at the beginning but then was wrestling back just as playfully. After a while of fun rolling around on the floor they were both worn out. All Orphen could do was carry her back to bed but didn't have enough energy to go back to his own so he laid down next to her and put his arm around her waist. Bringing her closer to him.  
  
------ 12:00AM ------  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
Orphen awoke when someone at the door knocked louder then the doorbell and he had the urge to say 'Who's there?' He moaned and woke up Krystal. She realized that Orphen could barely move so she told him to stay and got up herself. When she got up she trudged to the door. She opened the door and when she didn't see anyone she shut it.  
  
Then there were more knocks she opened the door once again, but this time she heard someone say, "Hey, down here... we need a place to stay can we sleep here for the night?"  
  
She looked down to see two halflings shivering from the early spring frosts and said, "Sure you won't mind sleeping down here on the couch tonight would you?"  
  
"No, no not at all..." she let them in and both gave her a thankful look. (One even said thank you)  
  
"Tomorrow morning I'll make you guys some breakfast, ok?" they both nodded at the offer and found a blanket to sleep with.  
  
Krys went up stairs and told her self that she would introduce them tomorrow since everyone was so tired.  
  
She crawled back into bed and a tired and weary voice whispered to her "Who was it?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. Good night for now." She whispered back and she fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
THE END 


	3. WTF? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Disclaimer: Orphen's not mine Do you like it? You probably already know who the two halflings are. If you do then PLEAZE don't spoil it for other people. ---------- Chapter 3 ---------- WTF? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?---------- --- 10:00AM --- Orphen slowly opened his eyes and rubbed away the sleepys while yawning. Someone opened the door. "Hey you're awake! Good we have company and your breakfast is ready." "Jeez, you're such an early bird, Krys." Orphen sat up and yawned again. As if mocking him she replied, "And you're the worm? Well come downstairs and I'll introduce you to them." (The guests) "Ok, Krys." He said wearily. Orphen scanned the room for his shirt but was nowhere to be found. So he went downstairs to the breakfast table shirtless. To his surprise the two guests were Dortain and Volcan, the two trolls. (Trolls is there nickname) He stood there watching astonished, watching Volcan trying to convince Krys to let him know who else was here. And of course Dortain the more sensible one noticed Orphen. He gulped and whispered into Volcan's ear and with a loud mouth response shouted, "HAHAHAHA, you mean that leather wrapped weasel I was about to beat to a pulp before he ran away in fear of me? HAHAHA that's a good one Dortain! HAHaha...." Crack, crack "I didn't quiet catch that... now say that again REAL slow..." 'Come on! I don't have all day! Start the ass kicking!' 8D --- 11:00AM --- Orphen is eating satisfied with the beatings on Volcan he did an hour ago and Krys keeps asking 'Did you have to hurt him that bad?'. Orphen always answers 'He got what he deserved' 'Noooo, he's only bleeding like hell on the ground with two black eyes and bruises everywhere. It's not that bad.' Every time Orphen thought about the beatings he gave Volcan would always make him smirk and now, after a long time had been satisfied. When Orphen was done he walked up stairs once again to look for his shirt. While he was up there he decided to look in Krys' room again. He was rummaging through her stuff and just happened to pick up her dairy that she had refused to let him see the night before. 'Come on! She's not going to find out!' 8O He knew he shouldn't, but curiosity got the best of him. He opened the book and started to read out loud. It read: Yesterday I ran into this man. My dog had caught him in the campsite I had made and for some reason thought he was an enemy. It turned out that he was only trying to get a drink from the river and clearly he was dehydrated. When we got into a conversation he had seemed to have a problem remembering how he got there. All he knew was that he woke up under a tree aching all over and extremely thirsty. Later that night during dinner I heard him murmur, "So that's how I got here..." he told me what he could remember up to this accident that happened. Also when we got into another conversation I could tell that he had a great attitude and great personality that matched his good looks. I've fallen in love for the second time. Today he drew this picture on my wall and contained all the mystical creatures I knew and more. It seemed to be flawless. There were no stray lines, messy paintings, or any little smudges. It took a while to do it but it came out to be the most detailed and perfect picture in my life. When he went to get our dinners he seemed a bit fidgety, especially after trying to ask me something. I think he was feeling the emotion love for the first time, He's probably cared for people, but never loved someone. I only guessing but I think he loves me, It would explain a lot of his actions. This is the end of my entry, I'll write back soon. "Oh, no wonder she wouldn't show me..." Orphen smiled as he finished her entry. Orphen then felt another presents, and who ever it was, was watching him. He closed the book and stood up. A sudden surge of guilt and embarrassment filled him as he laid eyes on Krys, who had been watching him ever since he began reading. She was holding his shirt and dropped it. (She had found it was on the living room table and was going to give it to him) "W-wait, it's not what you think..." Orphen stumbled to say. Her expression changed from surprised to angry, "You're right it's not what I THINK, it's the truth that tells what a person is like." She shook her fist in anger. "WAIT!" Orphen shouted as she left the doorway. Krys ran down the stairs and past Volcan as if he didn't exist. "What the hell is her problem?" He asked himself. Right after she left Orphen came down, "Where'd she go, Volcan?" He knew the consequences if he refused to answer so he said, "She left tight ass, but she didn't say where she was going." Orphen ran by Volcan and said, "Thanks" ---- Majik's house ---- Knock, knock The same young figure trudged to the door. (Cleao had brought him to a club that night) "Hello?" "Can you let me in?" Krys asked politely. Majik being surprised it was her, instead of Cleao, just stepped aside, "Where's Orphen? Did you run away for some reason?" Without even looking at him she responded, "Yes I did, but it's none of your concern why. If you really want to know I'll tell you up stairs." He didn't even have time to move when there was another knock at the door, "Hello?" There was Orphen he looked worn out, "Hey... is Krys here?" (He had been looking in all the houses) Majik looked at him funny like suspecting him and said, "Why do you want to know? Did you do something to her?" Orphen sighed, "Yes, I hurt her, and I want to apologize." "Well what did you do, Orphen?" he said giving the same look a before. "I... lets just say I betrayed her trust and looked at something I shouldn't have looked at." Orphen was getting rather irritated by all of Majik's questions and looks. Majik was about to ask another question when a voice was heard behind him "Yeah, he shouldn't have looked at my dairy." "WHAT?! Orphen did you really do that?" Majik said to Orphen. (Who was covering one side of his head with his hand. As if he had a headache) "Oh yeah, I saw and heard him doing so." She had spoke as if she was being asked 'Shut up you bitch! 80 You're embarrassing me and I WANTED to apologize, but now I don't think I should.' 3l Majik now angry just slammed the door shut. "Open up!" Orphen starting banging on it then stopped while putting his head against the door, "I'm sorry... I couldn't help it... I was just curious about what you wrote, I didn't want to... I just..." he stopped his whispering excuses (which were true) and started to walk away. "Master," Orphen froze where he was as Majik opened the door slightly. "I don't believe you wanted to hurt her, but you knew this would happen if you were caught. I'll let you in" Orphen walked in and started to look for her. When Krys realized who Majik had just let in she walked up the stairs. Orphen followed his target. She walked into Majik's room and sat on the bed with her knees close to her chest being held there with both arms. She rested her head on her knees and Orphen came in seeing this girl just sitting there ignoring the fact that she wasn't alone. "Go away!" She shouted, but her legs muffled her voice. (Which were in front of her face might I remind you) Orphen sat down next to her and said, "I just wanted to apologize to you." He looked down, "I know I shouldn't have looked, but I was just curious about what you refuse to show me." She looked at Orphen straightening her back, "Well, that's lame, that's not a good reason to look in someone else's dairy. Besides you're still not aloud to look at personal things for no matter what reason. That's why I said it was PERSONAL. I wouldn't have done it to you." Orphen felt guiltier than ever before (he did the same thing to Cleao, but that was for revenge, but got caught) He didn't know what to say to make her feel better so he just said, "Why don't we just go back to my house." "NO! WHO THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! THE JURY?! No I'm not just going to forget about it and give you a warning or plain forgiveness." She gave Orphen a death glare. 'Who the hell do YOU think YOU'RE talking to! MAJIK? I'm not afraid of you!!!' 8O To her surprise he was giving her a glare too and just went back to her normal expression and then to a fearful/worried expression. "Remember when you slapped me? I forgave YOU!!" 'I'm starting to think that was a mistake.'3l Orphen stood up and grabbed Krys' shoulders "it's the same thing I'm asking you to give me." He suddenly got calm. She looked down to avoid his stern eyes that strangely scared her. To orphans surprise she knocked him away and ran off. Of course he tried to stop her but to no avail. She ran out of Majik's home just like at Orphen's with Orphen right behind her. He chased her into the woods that they had met but barely ran a mile before she collapsed to the ground. She whistled and her dog jumped out as if he was waiting for her there. Ceaser (The dog) sat down next her trying to cheer her up by licking her in the face. Orphen who had fallen behind had finally caught up to her, but when he got there he jumped back as Ceaser lunged forward to bite him. He missed but then Orphen walked forward disregarding the dog that was growling and baring his fangs. When he got close enough to Krys the dog lunged forward again only this time Orphen hadn't dodged it, he had shoved his fist down the dogs mouth enabling him to bite down to pierce the flesh. Krys realized this and she looked at him. "Get your filthy hand out of Ceaser's mouth," she commanded between clenched teeth. Orphen smirked, "You talk as if he can understand and speak English." After that the dog jumped back to get rid of the fist that had been shoved into his mouth, then to Orphen's surprise Ceaser said, "Well not only can I speak English I can speak Japanese, Chinese, and Spanish. Oh yeah, and French." 'WTF?!!' O.O (WTF: What The Fuck) Orphen just stared in amazement and the dog used it to his advantage. Ceaser knocked him on the ground and bit his right arm. When his fangs sank into his enemy's flesh (and Ceaser didn't let go) Orphen screamed in pain, but before the yell had died off by it's self, he was hush by two fingers being pressed against his lips. He looked up to see Krys crying then she said, "It's ok, I forgive you..." ------ 5:00PM ------ Orphen had blacked out a couple minutes after they got back to his house and of course Volcan and Dortain were still there. Ceaser was unaware that he hit the bone when he bit Orphen and it caused him to lose a lot of blood. "What the hell happened to him?" Volcan asked his little brother. Dortain sighed at his brother's stupidity and said, "Obviously he was bit by something." Volcan had been standing by Orphen waiting for his moment to kill him. He has had five chances now but his brother, Dortain, had stopped him each time either with a reason or with distractions. Volcan had another chance and was about to hit Orphen with a pan and a flowerpot but then Dortain said, "LOOK! GOLD!!" Volcan dropped the pan and pot and turned around. The pan crashed on the hard wood floor and the flowerpot dropped on the pan and shattered in to pieces. Orphen awoke startled from all the noise and realized what had happened. Volcan turned around disappointed and punched his brother on the head, "THERE'S NO GOLD!! DO YOU SEE ANY?!" Orphen was now very confused, he didn't know if Dortain tricked Volcan, and if he did why. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" Volcan froze in fear then hit Dortain on the head again, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE HIM UP?!" ' He's not to smart is he?' '-- "Earth ta Volcan, YOU woke me up..." Orphen explained while knocking on his head. Just then Krys walked in. "what's going... ORPHEN!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran over and tripped over Volcan's head. (Volcan was leaving) She would have fell on to the floor, but Orphen caught her. "O-O-Orphen? How did you make it over here? The bed that you were just in is across the room from us." Orphen stood her up and looked back "Oh yeah I guess it is..." he stared at the bed and rubbed his head, "How did I get over here?" 'WTF IS GOING ON TODAY?!' O.O ------ 6:00PM ------ Majik and Cleao had come over to see what happened. "That was freaky" Dortain shivered at the night frost, "He was there one moment and gone the next all I saw was a blur and a short breeze passed. A very light one too." Majik absorbed to info and told them what he thought, "Well, maybe he can do it again." "Do what again?" Some one said. (He startled everyone) Everyone stared at him. "Uh? WHAT?" Orphen always liked the center of attention but this was irritating. Finally Krys spoke up, "Remember what happened today?" Orphen nodded, "That was odd..." "Well, Krys and Dortain told us the story and I thought that you should try to do it again." Majik confirmed to him what he had said earlier. "Well to make things even weirder" Orphen started pulling off his bandage, "when I caught her she had grabbed my arm where a dog had bit me earlier today and" (They put like ten layers of bandage to stop the bleeding) Cleao said, "Did she hurt you?" "That's the weird thing," he said to her still pulling off the bandage, "It didn't hurt at all." "WHAT?!!" Krys shouted shooting to her feet, "THE DOG BIT YOU DOWN TO THE BONE!! IT COULDN'T HAVE HEALED COMPLETELY IN ONLY AN HOUR!!!" she got quiet "you're kidding right?" "Nope..." Just as he finished he walked in front of the room and showed his arm. Everyone stared and Krys collapsed back on the couch. (His arm DID heal in only one hour!!!) ' I'm just as stumped as you are...' /. Krys snapped out of it and asked, "Do ya think that accident you told me about is causing this?" Majik just looked at Orphen and Cleao stood up and shouted "YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THAT?!" Orphen nodded and shrugged, "Yeah... so what if I told her? She was asking me some questions and it lead to me telling her about it." Krys looked at the steaming Cleao and asked "Was there something wrong with telling me?" "YES THERE WAS! HE PROBABLY TOLD THAT I STARTED IT! WELL HE DID! IF HE WOULD HAVE JUST ANSWERED THE PHONE IT WOULDN"T HAVE HAPPENED!!!" Cleao's face was turning red. "Cleao calm down you're gonna give yourself gray hair if you get frustrated over the silliest things. Now you were the one who called him right? Well what was the time when he did this and how many times did you call?" Krys asked. "Oh, She called me at 2:30 when I did that and she called me at least twenty times." Orphen told them calmly. "Case closed, Orphen is innocent an Cleao is guilty." Majik and Krys said as if they were juries. (Dortain would have said it too except Volcan wouldn't let him) "WHAT?!" Cleao's face was now purple, "Majik if I ever get my hands on you..." Orphen laughed as he went back up stairs. 'I need to sleep... today has been too weird...' /.   
  
THE END 


	4. New and unusual powers

I might have been a little boring before (and a little sappy) but here is when every thing starts happening.  
  
---------- Chapter 4 ---------- New and unusual powers ----------  
  
------ 2:26PM ------  
  
"Ok, now try and remember what happened and repeat what ya did." Majik was in the same cheerful mood as yesterday before Krys came to his house.  
  
"Look, I see what you're saying, but my memory is still a little fuzzy jackass, and that girl is extremely heavy, it felt like an anvil hit me." There was Volcan complaining he was hurt last time and refused to do it again.  
  
Orphen was just sitting down on the bed waiting, and waiting, and waiting... he never thought that it would be this hard just to make Volcan repeat something that happened.  
  
He got tired of waiting then walked up to Volcan hit him on the head and said "If you do this I'll give you some money."  
  
Just like he thought Volcan had agreed and got ready. Orphen was on the bed in the sitting position and Krys was in the hallway ready to run in. (And trip over Volcan) Majik and Cleao stayed to the side of the bedroom and got ready to watch.  
  
Majik looked around making sure they all were ready. "Ok, START!"  
  
It all happened just like before including the incredible speed that Orphen had saved Krys with.  
  
"Wow..." Majik and Cleao didn't even see him move when he had stopped her from falling, "Well now we know it wasn't made up...hey master how'd you do that?" Majik asked eagerly.  
  
Orphen thought a moment, "Well I don't know... I just...ran. It didn't even seem like I was going that fast, maybe from my few it didn't seem like it."  
  
Just then Orphen had this sharp pain in his head and he knelt on the ground while holding his head with both hands. Sudden flashes of images went through his head and the more there were the faster they went by (and more painful) until he couldn't even see what the pictures were.  
  
"ORPHEN!!!" some one shouted in his ear bringing him back to where he was and there stood Cleao gripping his ear.  
  
"Ow..."Orphen moaned as he got up from his knees, "did you have to do that?"  
  
"Oh good you're still alive that's nice." Cleao said sarcastically.  
  
Krys went from Cleao's face to Orphen's "What happened? You were in pain again."  
  
"What? AGAIN? What do you mean again?" Majik asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Krys moaned and went downstairs to eat.  
  
Orphen and Majik followed her asking each other questions and Orphen trying to figure out all the pictures he saw. When he was downstairs eating Majik was once again staring at him. This time was able to ignore him by getting lost in thought when that triggered a memory.  
  
----Hold him Majik I'll be right back...- *pant, pant, pant* Orphen! Wait up!, Master! We won't hurt you! ---- (Last memory was when he first started running after breaking Majik's grip on his arms)  
  
"Orphen? Orphen? Are you ok?" a voice broke through. He looked up from his food to see Majik shaking him along with Krys. (Majik had spoke)  
  
"You fainted again Orphen." Krys sat on the table and ran her fingers through his hair then pat him like a puppy. (Orphen was 'slightly' embarrassed considering EVERYONE was watching. He wouldn't have minded it if he was alone with her)  
  
Majik looked up frustrated, "Why do you keep saying again?!!"  
  
Orphen and Krys went back to eating as Majik sat on the couch thinking on what he had missed. Orphen then heard something, it was getting louder and louder the longer it continued. Orphen looked over to the stairs and stared. It continued. When it got loud enough he went towards the stairs and stared up, alerted. Orphen got everyone's attention and when they noticed he was alarmed all got tense and listened. When no one heard anything Krys got up and walked towards Orphen.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
He jumped at the sound of her voice and her touch on the shoulder, which startled her.  
  
"What? Oh nothing I thought I heard something." Orphen said walking back to the table.  
  
Krys followed, but when she noticed that Orphen was staring back at the stairs she stopped, "Orphen there's something wrong with you. You've been acting so strange ever since you woke me up that morning. Now you have unnatural speed. What's going on with you?"  
  
Orphen paused and looked at her, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me I think that every time I remember a part of my past, I seem to have another... power."  
  
(Just like everyone else) Cleao was confused, "What are you talking about? You didn't loose your memory."  
  
Orphen looked back and explained, "When Cleao sent me flying in to the wall I had this short-term memory loss that was temporary and only lasted for that day. So any time I went to sleep I forgot anything that happened before."  
  
"Well then you forgot everything that happened that day?" Majik said.  
  
"No not really, see when you guy's had given up on chasing me through the woods I had to get some rest and fell asleep." Orphen explain to them, "and that seemed to help me remember things later on that day. When I met Krys out there, she had given me some food and we tried to figure out how I got there but couldn't figure it out. Then..." Orphen stopped talking.  
  
"You didn't forget did you?" Krys asked a little worried, "Wait! If you had short-term memory loss then how'd you know how you got there?"  
  
Orphen sat down and continued, "Well, then you said something that triggered a memory. I think it was 'you must have been running out here since yesterday.' Which was what I was doing except that I had been running for only a couple hours nonstop. That's probably why later that night I wasn't answering your questions right away."  
  
"Ok then how do you know whether Majik and I were chasing you?" Cleao asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
Orphen shook his head, "Just a second ago I remembered quiet a lot about that day. Like the fact that you tried to hit me on the head with a frying pan."  
  
Cleao shrunk away in embarrassment and tried to make Krys stop giving her glares.  
  
Once that was done Krys asked, "Well, what unusual power do you have now?"  
  
"Well..." he stopped looking around at all the people waiting to hear, "I was only hearing some noises." He nervously smiled.  
  
Then Dortain said, "I didn't hear anything, did you guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement to Dortain and Volcan stood on the table, "Yeah, no one else heard anything so tell us the truth, fat ass."  
  
Orphen sighed and shook his head, "No seriously I heard some noises, but I'm surprised you guys didn't hear anything it was pretty loud, whatever it was."  
  
Volcan looked dumfounded and Krys was getting nervous, the rest were just confused.  
  
"Well all I can think of is this guy is crazy." Dortain told everyone.  
  
"But he has only heard this once." Krys protested.  
  
Cleao got annoyed, "How do YOU know? Unless you can hear it too."  
  
Krys gave her a look as if saying gee you're stupid, "You saw how he stuck out just then and I have been watching him ever since I met him."  
  
Cleao smirked, "So, you've been spying on him... well, Orphen looks like you got a stalker."  
  
'Yeah... right...' -_-  
  
"Cleao, only a pervert like you could think that..." Krys sighed at Cleao's annoying conversation.  
  
"Hey Orphen..." Krys paused and looked at the stairs, "what did you hear? Was there anything up there?"  
  
He looked at her and noticed the fear in her eyes, "Well, it's hard to tell" he stopped a moment and thought about it, "I don't really know, it sounded like people speaking in some other language and moving around... maybe I am a little..."  
  
Orphen froze he heard some things walking down the stairs and like before it was speaking in another language if any at all. Then the footsteps and voices continued to get closer to Orphen and stopped right behind him. Orphen felt chills going down his spine and was getting nervous. He almost felt that a hand was going to touch him.  
  
Just as it would have touched him someone said, "Orphen?" he could barely make out it was Krys', "what's wrong? You seem scared... did you hear it again?"  
  
He looked behind him to see if anything was there, then turned and told her, "Yes but this time it was closer."  
  
"How much closer?" she was now tenser and quieter.  
  
Orphen brought her closer and whispered in her ear, "It sounded like it stopped right behind me... but I think that some were still up stairs."  
  
She stood still for a moment and turned towards the steps, "Well there's only one was to find out if there's anything there..." she started to march up the stairs, "we'll have to look."  
  
Orphen had followed thinking that she might need help if there was anything up there. He saw that everyone else had followed and were cautiously entering each room they decided to check. Orphen checked the bathroom, Cleao checked the game room (that Orphen never used) Majik checked Krys' bedroom and Krys checked Orphen's bedroom, while the two trolls stayed in the hallway.  
  
"Well Dortain you're right that guy IS crazy." Volcan said while watching to see if anything moved.  
  
Just then Orphen's bedroom door was shut and was followed by a yell, (They agreed not to shut doors in case something was in there, oh yeah Krys was in that bedroom) "Orphen!! Help me!!"  
  
Everyone heard her cry and left their rooms to see what happened.  
  
Orphen having the room across from her ran out first yelling, "What's wrong?"  
  
Seeing that her door was shut tried to open it, "what the hell... Why is it locked Krys?!"  
  
"What? It shouldn't be locked! Break down the door!" they heard Krys yelling while she was trying to dodge the things that were being thrown at her.  
  
That for some reason triggered a memory...  
  
------ "Hey, Majik get off! I can't breath!" "Oh, sorry" ------  
  
"Hey, get up, you leather wrapped weasel!"  
  
Suddenly something cold and wet was splashed on his face.  
  
Orphen jumped to his feet, "What?!"  
  
Cleao sighed, "I think the action is too much for you, you fainted. And to refresh your memory, you need to break down the door."  
  
Orphen was humiliated and backed up. He charged towards the door and hit it with his side he did it a couple more times and went through the door leaving a big hole in it.  
  
"That's a nice entry..." Krys said sarcastically as she helped Orphen up off the floor.  
  
He got up and looked at their attacker... wait, NO ONE WAS THERE!  
  
Orphen looked around while scratching his head, "W-w-where's the guy attacking us?"  
  
"Who said it was human..."  
  
He looked over at Krys who had her eyes closed, "Well, then where's the thing attacking us?"  
  
She opened her eyes again "Who said it was alive..."  
  
This freaked everyone out and Krys closed her eyes again. Suddenly she jumped and Orphen was sent back flying. (No one knows why) Orphen hit the wall with a big thud leaving a big dent and crack. Orphen slowly got up and Krys walked over. (Her eyes are still shut)  
  
"You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know something was coming? Whatever it is is invisible."  
  
She smirked but still didn't open her eyes, "You rely too much on sight. Don't ya watch movies?"  
  
Orphen went back to looking around the room, "Well yeah, I watch movies but I don't use what they say in real life. So I'm..."  
  
Orphen heard something coming from behind him and Krys jumped forward and turned around to face his direction. Orphen wanted to move but he was frozen there.  
  
Krys turned and looked at the people in the hallway, "Guys you should leave this house, go to Majik's home, if we make it through we'll come,"  
  
All of them ran out of the doorway.  
  
She turned back to Orphen and realized that the ghost was right behind him and he wasn't moving, "What the hell are you waiting for? Move!"  
  
"I-I-I can't m-move." He was barely able to speak, and thought about what she had said about seeing it.  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated the best he could. He sensed a presence ever since he walked in but this time he sensed it and... saw it. It was right behind him. He got that chill again that he got before and watched it stretch out its arm to grab him. It put its hand on his shoulder and said something in the same language as it spoke before.  
  
It whispered, "Chekro sera kro chain..." (I don't know what he's saying just yet)  
  
'What did it say?' 8/  
  
It repeated, "Chekro sera kro chain..."  
  
'What the hell is he trying to tell me?' '-_-  
  
"Orphen! He speaks Hellican." Krys shouted.  
  
Orphen got irritated, "Really? Mind telling me what he's saying?"  
  
The creature repeated angrily, "CHEKRO SERA KRO CHAIN!!"  
  
"Do ya speaka English?!" Orphen shouted back at it.  
  
The ghastly figure tightened its grip on his shoulder making Orphen fall to his knees.  
  
Once again it repeated, "CHEKRO SERA KRO CHAIN!!!!!"  
  
Krys seeing Orphen in pain shouted, "Ceris lero kanosay nos! Turen keela posa!"  
  
The figure loosened the grip on Orphen's shoulder and spoke, "shako ruse jess lo ven moy kales os zeris..."  
  
Again it said, "Chekro sera kro chain..."  
  
"Hey Krys, I have a great idea, tell him I don't fuckin' understand him!" Orphen shouted to her.  
  
"I already did." She responded.  
  
"Ok...Wait! If you can speak its language than translate for me! What the hell is he saying?!" Orphen shouted in anger.  
  
She looked away, "Well he said that he wants you to figure out what it is saying."  
  
"Chekro sera kro chain..." It got closer to his ear.  
  
'Please speak English?' ' ^_^  
  
"Chekro sera kro chain..."  
  
'It was worth a shot...' 3 l  
  
"Chekro sera kro chain"  
  
'I know! I'll randomly guess what he wants!!' ^U^ "Uh, you want me to avenge you?"  
  
"Sesa... Chekro sera kro chain..."  
  
"You want to kill me?"  
  
"Sesa... Chekro sera kro chain..."  
  
'Orphen... you're just randomly guessing aren't you?' 3l (Krys' thoughts are not underlined)  
  
"Uh you want me to... join the dark side?" *Darth vador theme playing* (you've seen star wars right?)  
  
"Sesa... Chekro sera kro chain..."  
  
'Orphen please say you weren't serious...' 0.0  
  
Orphen was having trouble thinking of what it wanted, "You want me to...to ..."  
  
'Orphen he wants your help...' /.\  
  
"...help you?"  
  
'Yes! That's right!' 8D 'It took you long enough' 8O  
  
"Cease, helit cron terrosi..."  
  
'Now what did he say...' /.\  
  
"If you understand English then why don't you speak it?" Orphen asked it.  
  
It howled in anger and put both hands on each shoulder. It gripped both of them and squeezed as hard as it could making Orphen collapse to the ground. The ghost was all that was holding him up and the figure started to glow.  
  
It shouted, "WEDRED CORED SARED FRISED CONSO!"  
  
When Krys realized what it was doing she shouted back, "Sesa! Cores! Tro telef so dem! Hedro xolem!"  
  
"Selom mi kita." It whispered.  
  
"What the hell are you doing... to me?" Orphen was able to whisper between each wave of pain.  
  
Orphen was electrocuted the moment he finished talking. When Orphen's body went limp a blinding light filled the room. The light vanished and there on the floor was his body, but the ghost had vanished.  
  
Krys slowly walked over to him and knelt to shake him, "O-O-Orphen? You ok? Orphen?!" 'NOOO Orphen's too cute to die! I didn't even get to be his girlfriend!' T.T  
  
When he didn't answer she got worried, then she got scared at the thought that he might have been killed and started to cry. That thought died off at the sound of Orphen moaning.  
  
She wiped the tears away and said, "Orphen? How do you feel?"  
  
When he heard her voice he looked up and responded, "Like shit."  
  
'That's not what I was expecting, but as long as he's alive it's ok.' -_- "Alright, we gotta get to Majik's house so I need you to stand up." Krys said as she walked towards the door.  
  
Orphen was trying to push himself up and stopped, "I don't think I can... but I'll try..." 'Again! This isn't how you impress some one! You're gonna keep trying no matter what! You don't need her help!' 8O  
  
Krys turned around realizing how much trouble he was having and walked towards him. She grabbed his arm and put it over her neck while putting her arm around his back. (She's helping him walk)  
  
'No! Stop her! You don't need her help!!!!' 8O "Thanks..." Orphen weakly smiled at her. 'What's the use...' /.\  
  
"Ok, now lets go..." 'We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oooooooooz.' ^0^ (I don't know why I put that there...)  
  
THE END 


	5. WTF! THATS NOT TRUE!

I don't think I'll do anymore author notes (Unless I need to tell you something)  
  
---------- Chapter 5 ---------- WTF? THAT'S NOT TRUE! ----------  
  
"Damn it, Orphen you're heavy, lay off the soda."  
  
Orphen was now too weak to even drag his feet so now Krys is practically carrying him. To make things worse it had started pouring out as soon as they stepped out of the house. When they finally reached Majik's home they must've waited an hour before they discovered that they weren't there.  
  
"OH! I'm gonna KILL them! I told them to wait for us HERE!!" Krys screamed in anger.  
  
She put Orphen down in front of the door so he had something to lean on and sat down next to him.  
  
She let out a sigh, "Orphen I'll go look for them, you stay here..."  
  
Right as she would have ran Orphen grabbed her arm, "Wait! Maybe they just haven't gotten here yet." 'Was I just being optimistic?' O.O  
  
"Look we've waited an hour for them, they would've shown up by now." She said looking down at him.  
  
He let go of her arm and closed his eyes to rest, "I have a feeling they'll come, just stay a little longer."  
  
"I hope so..." she sighed again and sat down where she was before.  
  
-----Mean while-----  
  
"Cleao are you sure that she said YOUR house?" Majik asked doubtingly.  
  
Cleao glared at him, "YES! Of COURSE she said MY house. She's jealous of me and wants to see if she can steal my home. She also wants to see if she likes it."  
  
-----Majik's house-----  
  
*Achoo* "Giezunthiet Krys."  
  
-----Cleao's house-----  
  
Majik turned away, "I'm starting to think you're jealous..." he murmured.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she shouted.  
  
He was sick and tired of beatings and yellings so he shouted back, "I SAID THAT I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU'RE JEALOUS OF HER!"  
  
Cleao shrunk away in fear and Volcan and Dortain watched as the two consult each other.  
  
"Lets go Dortain. I need some fresh air." Volcan said as he walked outside.  
  
"Wait, but its raining and what about... Or... phen..." Dortain stopped short as he looked at his brother who was staring at him.  
  
"Do you think I care about that leather wrapped weasel? Besides while those two are distracted we can go to Majik's house and meet him there." Volcan snorted back.  
  
Dortain sighed in confusion, "I thought you just said you didn't care about that 'leather wrapped weasel'. If that's the case then why are you going to meet him?"  
  
Volcan smiled, "Because there's a beautiful lady with him."  
  
"Oh, no wonder..."  
  
-----Majik's house-----  
  
Orphen's sleeping and Krys is lying her head on his shoulder, "Where are they? I know I told them to wait here for us."  
  
"Wait...lil'...ZZZ"  
  
'He talks in his sleep... why should I be complaining, I sleepwalk... at least he doesn't snore...' 8/  
  
"Hey! What are you doing out in the rain?"  
  
Krys looked up at Volcan and Dortain who were soaking wet and tired. (Why does that not surprise me?)  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing... and where's Majik and Cleao?" Krys demanded to know.  
  
"Still at Cleao's place, but..." Volcan was interrupted by a shout.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!! I TOLD THEM TO WAIT FOR US HERE AND WHERE DO THEY GO?! CLEAO'S HOUSE!" Krys was making the rain evaporate from her rage.  
  
Dortain backed up, "W-well, she said something about you being jealous of her and wanting to take her house away and somehow convinced Majik to come."  
  
"WHAT!? I'M GONNA..." her loud voice was stopped by a little one.  
  
"Please stop shouting... you're hurting my ears."  
  
"Oh, sorry Orphen." Krys knelt down and hugged him, "I'll be right back. Volcan an Dortain watch him, oh yeah and Dortain make sure Volcan doesn't do anything to him."  
  
As she ran off, Orphen showed faint smile. 'It was a nice and warm hug too...' ^_^ 'Brr it's cold today.' /.\  
  
----- Cleao's house -----  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"I'm coming!" Cleao shouted, "hello Krys, what's wrong?"  
  
"Shut up! You know what's wrong! I told you to meet me a Majik's home and where do ya go? Here! Now Orphen and me have been waiting outside for hours IN THE RAIN just waiting and all of a sudden Volcan and Dortain show up saying you're here. Why the hell did ya come here saying I was jealous when it's completely the other way around?" Krys' anger was starting to scare Cleao; "We are going to the original meeting place NOW!!!!"  
  
Cleao jumped back, "Ok, ok calm down... Majik come on we're going to your house. Get your house keys."  
  
On the way Majik asked Krys how she made Cleao so scared. He had never seen Cleao so afraid of another girl. All she said was, "My life is too hard and long to be wasting my time serving and cowering under bitches and brats like her. All you need to do is talk back as loudly and firmly as possible. Do it enough they'll stop bossing you around."  
  
When Krys returned there was Orphen smiling as he slept and still leaning against the door.  
  
"Orphen, wake up, we're back." Krys whispered in his ear while shaking him.  
  
Cleao gave the white fluffy little 'angel' a hopeless look and said, "Don't bother, I can't even get him up when I scream."  
  
The little 'angel' then gave her a devilish look then said again, "Orphen, wake up."  
  
Orphen stirred and still slept as peacefully as before.  
  
"I told you..." Cleao announced.  
  
'He, he, he, I have an idea...' 8} Krys inhaled then started singing, "IT'S TIME TO GET UP, IT'S TIME TO GET UP, IT'S TIME TO GET UP IN THE MOOOORNING!" (Tune done on bugle by revrevelle. What they play to soldiers when they need to get up)  
  
Orphen opened his eyes and said, "Really? What time is it?"  
  
"Wow, I'll keep that in mind." Cleao told herself.  
  
When they got Orphen to stand up they unlocked the door and went inside. The first thing Orphen did with the little energy that he had was plop down on the couch next to Krys. (She was the first one in.) Then laid his head down in her lap and instantly was sleeping.  
  
------ 6:00PM ------  
  
Cleao was watching Orphen from the opposite side of the couch, sleeping, "How'd you know that that song would wake him?"  
  
Krys looked up then back down at the figure lying in her lap, "Well, I was only guessing, I was able to get my brothers and sisters up with it so I decided to give it a shot. Now that you've mentioned it, I think it's the way I sang it that got him up."  
  
She started to play with his hair and whenever looking at him she smiled sweetly.  
  
Cleao noticed the look and said, "Why are you looking at him like that? You look like you're in love."  
  
"Well, I think I am... but," Krys was interrupted by Cleao.  
  
Cleao was shouting, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that means he shares the same feeling for you... no I doubt that. I remember him telling me that he once read your diary and it said how much you loved him, it was written like this: I shall die if thou shall leave... like in middle English. I also remember that he told me he started laughing at it and refused to talk to you or a month."  
  
Majik and the two trolls had to clamp their mouths shut with their hands to keep from laughing. Even then giggles were heard.  
  
Cleao was embarrassed, "And WHEN did he tell you this? I think you went through my things and read it."  
  
Krys thought a moment and said; "The same night he painted my bedroom walls for me, which would also be the same night when we shared our dinner. Oh yeah I forgot the part when we were wrestling around that night and slept together."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Cleao was steaming.  
  
"Oh yeah, and he put his arm around my waist when we slept didn't he?" Krys was very aware that Cleao was going to burst so she continued, "oh yeah he also had taken his shirt off too ever since you two left, and did I forget to mention that today I hugged him? And..."  
  
Volcan interrupted, "and Krys did you know that when you ran off to get Majik and Cleao he smiled about the hug?"  
  
Cleao's attention turned from Krys to Volcan, Cleao ran up to him and was about to hit him when Orphen started to shiver. All anger in the room disappeared and everyone but Volcan scattered about looking for something to stop Orphen's shivering. (Well Krys couldn't move with him on her lap) Cleao brought a blanket, Majik built a fire in the fireplace and Dortain turned up the heating. When the shivering didn't stop everyone got worried (Yes even Volcan but he wants to get revenge so he doesn't want him to die) that he might be sick. When it continued Krys picked up his head and hugged him gentle until the shivering stopped.  
  
When she let go and looked up she saw Cleao glaring at her, "WHAT did I tell you before?"  
  
"I don't know you said quiet a lot and very loudly, can you refresh my memory?" Krys said sarcastically.  
  
She got angrier, "YES I CAN! I SAID HE'S MINE!"  
  
Krys sighed, "I feel like repeating what I said to that before, but it would just end us up back here at the beginning so I'm just going to say no he's not, he doesn't like you."  
  
Cleao got angrier, "YES HE DOES!!!"  
  
"No, he doesn't" Krys said in the same calm voice.  
  
The others just listened as this catfight between an angry rash girl and a calm cautious girl battle out who Orphen likes better.  
  
Cleao couldn't take it anymore and she ran up to Krys, "Come on! If you're so tough then fight me!"  
  
For the fiftieth time Krys sighed, "You remember what happened last time? I pulverized you. It's not my fault that you're a sore loser. Besides I have someone on my lap, and I'm not going to wake him just to fight a loser like you. I mean if you were a better sport than maybe, but seriously..."  
  
"Fine then if you won't fight back then I'll just beat on you."  
  
Cleao threw an open fist at Krys intending to slap her, but someone stopped it before it reached it target. Some one had caught her hand and was gripping her wrist tightly. She looked down to see Orphen with his eyes open (on his other elbow) and his arm had been stretched out and in his hand was Cleao's wrist.  
  
While giving her the stern eyes that he once gave Krys he said, "Don't touch her."  
  
He tightened his grip and continued giving to her cold eyes.  
  
"Orphen..." Krys got his attention, "let go..." she put her hand on his (Which was still holding Cleao's wrist) and he let go. 'That was scary' /o\  
  
Orphen laid back down and closed his eyes as if nothing happened.  
  
Majik looked at Orphen who seemed to be asleep again and said, "That was freaky."  
  
"No... I can't...ZZZ..."  
  
"Yeah, he's definitely asleep, dumb jackass." Volcan said.  
  
Krys looked at Cleao who was now on the ground and could tell her heart was broken.  
  
"Hey, he does care about you. At least you can be with him." her voice was now sincere.  
  
When Cleao seemed to get sadder Krys looked at Orphen who was once again in her lap sleeping and murmured, "You didn't have to go that far."  
  
Just then she thought of something that might cheer Cleao up, "Hey I have a way to find out what he truly thinks of you."  
  
She looked up, "Really?" she now had hope filling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah does anyone else want to hear? If you do than gather round."  
  
When Krys saw that everyone had gotten as close as they could she kept telling them to back up a bit.  
  
Krys closed her eyes and started playing with his hair while saying, "Orphen, what do you think of Cleao?"  
  
Almost as if he was awake he answered, "I like... being with her...and she's very cute, but... she can get rather... annoying."  
  
Majik whispered something in Krys' ear that made her blush then Majik said, "Go on, ask."  
  
She did the same thing as before only this time asked, "What do you think of... me, Krys?"  
  
He answered like before, "Perfect... except the fact... that you can be... unforgiving..."  
  
This made Krys burn insanely in the cheeks and Cleao's brightened mood had dimmed a notch.  
  
Then they got carried away... he had said that Majik was a good guy except he was a wuss and he needs to stop staring at him, he had said that Volcan was a greedy and shrimpy bastard that was selfish loudmouthed and couldn't fight back for his life, and that Dortain was alright but he was a goody- two-shoes. All of these laughs and the question that destroyed everything was what he thought of himself. He had said that he had nothing good about him except the fact that he was a good at fighting, every one hates him and when he does finds someone who likes him he turns out hurting them in a way that they turn against him.  
  
Afterwards Cleao got up to cook, Volcan and Dortain (well not that Dortain cares about revenge) went upstairs to plot a way to kill Orphen (That would most likely fail) and Majik went to tend the fire. Krys just sat there still playing with Orphen's hair thinking about what he thought of himself.  
  
'Is that really what he thinks of himself? That must be painful. Maybe I should be a little nicer. Wait Cleao should too. Ah never mind her, she wouldn't do anything with me...'  
  
"Orphen do you really think that about yourself?" Krys half asked to herself.  
  
"Yes... ZZZ" 


	6. What's wrong with me?

No author notes  
  
---------- Chapter 6 ---------- What's wrong with me? ----------  
  
----- 12:00AM -----  
  
"Uh, man, my aching head. Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm at Majik's house... or was I?"  
  
Orphen had woken up in some one's living room in the middle of the night. He examined the room and found that the TV was on and nobody else was in there. He felt something behind him, something warm and it was breathing. Since he was still to weak to stand or sit up he just looked over his shoulder. There was Krys, she was the only one who gave up their bed to stay with Orphen and see if he was alright.  
  
"Krys, Krys wake up." Orphen barely could speak as he turned around and shook her awake.  
  
"Orphen? You're awake..." she smiled at him, "good..."  
  
He could tell that she must've been awake almost the entire time because when she finished talking almost instantly her eyes were shut.  
  
"Sorry I woke you up, I didn't know you were that tired." Orphen apologized.  
  
She opened her eyes a little bit and said, "Don't worry, it's ok... just you have bad timing, it's twelve o'clock and I just fell asleep."  
  
Afterwards Orphen tried to get some sleep but for some reason the harder he tried the more awake he was. Finally he was tired of just laying there and wanted to see if he could stand. He started pushing himself up into a sitting position and a hand started pulling on his shirt forcing him back down.  
  
He looked at Krys, "What are you doing? I just want to get something to eat."  
  
Her eyes were wide awake with worry then suddenly changed to cold and stubborn.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You need to rest for the night." Her voice sounded as if it had no emotion at all.  
  
Her grip and strength didn't weaken and even though she was tired she was still much stronger than Orphen at the moment. She forced him back down and held him there. He flipped himself over on his back when she stopped pushing him down. She was leaning over him and her eyes now held sadness in them.  
  
"Look if you need something just ask me to get it, ok?" she said staring into his brown eyes.  
  
All he could do was stare back and nod. He turned to his side and looked ahead to keep from looking in the dark sadness in her eyes. She laid back down realizing that he had lied so she would let go. When he thought she was asleep again he once again tried to sit up. He had finally sat up but then standing for some reason was a lot harder. Unlike when he was laying down his legs and the rest of his body were soar and the gravity pulling on him just made it worse. He collapsed on the floor but fortunate for him it was quiet enough not to wake anyone. He pulled himself back on his feet swaying like a tree about to fall over and finally was able to stop himself from falling on Krys. He finally could stand straight but his legs were shaking. And to see if he was alright he would choose a destination and walk over. (He chose the window, which was behind the couch he was laying on)  
  
'Ok now step forward at least once...'  
  
He stepped almost falling once again.  
  
'Ok now another step...'  
  
He stepped again catching himself again from falling over.  
  
'One more...'  
  
He stepped falling back the two steps he had done.  
  
'I'm going nowhere...' /.\  
  
At last he made it to the window. He slowly sat down where he was and looked out to the moon. It was almost full; actually it looked like the day after tomorrow would be the full moon. He sighed trying to get rid of the fear growing inside him. He feared the coming of the completed moon even though he's always loved looking at it. He knew he had to go to back to bed because he wouldn't want to see an angry face after feeling a lot better, but a sudden surge of weariness enabled him to get back up and walk over to the couch. So he just decided to stay there and slowly fell asleep.  
  
------ 8:00AM ------  
  
"Orphen OOOOrphen. Orphen? ORPHEN!!"  
  
"Uh, what? Stop shouting I'm awake!"  
  
"HE LIVES!!" Cleao shouted.  
  
She had for once woken Orphen up without the help of Krys who was still sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Gee Master, I didn't know you could walk, or even wake up." Majik had walked up to see why Cleao had shouted.  
  
Orphen looked at them irritated, "Ok, well can you help me back to the couch before Krys wakes?"  
  
Cleao smirked and Majik was confused.  
  
"Why would you need help? If you walked over here can't you get back?" Majik knelt in front of him.  
  
Cleao sighed still having a smirk, "What would happen if I went over there and woke her up?"  
  
He looked at her, "She is like you in a way and if you go wake her up she'll probably slap you in the face."  
  
"And how do YOU know?" Cleao asked.  
  
He sighed, "I've learned it the hard way... oh yeah and Majik, you don't know how much of a pain in the ass it was to get here, literally."  
  
Cleao walked over to Krys and started to shake her awake. It started with a light shake, then she shook her harder, and harder, and harder, until a hand flew through the air hitting Cleao in the face sending her flying towards the fireplace.  
  
"AH!! OMG!! SORRY!!" Krys was at Cleao's side helping her up.  
  
Krys noticed that Orphen was by the window instead of on the couch and got an evil look on her face.  
  
"Hey mind telling me why you're over there?" she was holding back all the anger but was easy to tell she was mad.  
  
Orphen got nervous knowing that he was to weak right now to even walk he replied, "MAJIK FORCED ME TO!"  
  
Majik looked at him as if saying what the hell are you talking about?  
  
"See he woke me up around 2:00AM and told me to walk over here to test if I was alright." Orphen continued.  
  
Majik noticing that she was starting to look at him with evil glares said, "CLEAO FORCED ME TO!"  
  
She gave Majik the same look as he gave his master.  
  
He also ranted on, "Well see she woke me up around 1:00AM and convinced me."  
  
They both smiled nervously but calmed as she turned her attention towards Cleao.  
  
Krys turned back at them looking as if nothing happened smiling and said, "Ya know... you two are the worst liars I've ever known. Hey did you really think I was mad?"  
  
Both Orphen and Majik were dumbfounded. They could have sworn that she was ready to kill.  
  
Out of nowhere they heard a burst of laughter coming from the stairs, "HA HA HA HA! You two looked so stupid just then. Even you 'you sorry excuse for a sorcerer'."  
  
Volcan stood there laughing his head off when he felt a punch on the head and the family jewels. (Balls) both Cleao and Krys had to hit him. (The urge was too great to handle)  
  
Krys walked up to Orphen and knelt in front of him smiling, "well how do you feel now?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought, next time listen to me" she turned away and ran upstairs.  
  
'God damn it... I thought that maybe she'd be helpful and help me back to the couch. Actually, I do deserve it... What am I saying? I'm confused...' /.\  
  
Before they knew it she was back down the stairs holding a case that looked like it was holding ten walking sticks. She came straight to Orphen and opened the case. There inside were crutches that were just the right size.  
  
Orphen looked at them confused, "What are theses for? I can walk just fine, I'm not handicapped."  
  
She continued then paused a moment, "If you can walk just 'fine' then show me right now and I won't make you use them."  
  
'Shit, why'd I have to go say that?' O.O  
  
Orphen got to his knees then tried pulling himself up. She noticed how hard it was for him so she stood him up only to have him collapse back on his knees then to have him fall backwards on his ass.  
  
Krys raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Yeah, you can't even get to your feet without help even if you could you can't stand by yourself either, so you're gonna use these."  
  
She handed the crutches to him and helped him get on them. He tried to walk on them but ended up falling on his ass once again. Cleao tried to keep from laughing but it was too funny for her to hold back. Majik was also laughing but held out a hand to help him up and on the crutches once again. He stepped forward but still couldn't stay on his feet.  
  
Cleao laughed again, "Orphen you look so pathetic right now."  
  
Majik this time was able to control his laughter this time and helped him up and on the crutches, (Again) "Looks like you need some lessons on how to walk with those."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU TRY WALKING WITH THESE THINGS!!!" his anger was too much to be held back.  
  
Cleao and Majik both looked surprised, "FINE! WE WILL!!" (They said it at the same time)  
  
Orphen was sitting at the table watching as Majik and Cleao both fell on their faces. (And their asses) he enjoyed watching them suffer the same way he did from the laughter and physical pains.  
  
Krys had been watching them go at it for an hour and finally she couldn't hold it back, "HA HA HA HA HA... you ALL need to learn how to use those."  
  
Orphen was embarrassed and Cleao shouted, "OK THEN! IF YOU'RE SOO SMART AND TALENTED THEN SHOW US THAT YOU CAN USE THEM!!!"  
  
Krys smiled and walked over, "There are different ways to walk with these depending on the injury you have. If you have a sprained ankle then you would walk like this..." she walked perfectly across the kitchen and back, "and in Orphen's case, since both legs are weak you will need to support one leg with one crutch, and the other leg with the other crutch, like so..." she once again did it perfectly across the kitchen and back.  
  
Before she would put the crutches out first then lift her legs over were the crutches have been placed but with this, you would put out one crutch then one foot, then the other crutch and then the other foot, and it would keep going. She gave the crutches back to Orphen and told him to walk to her after she went across the room. He stared at his feet making sure he was doing it right and occasionally forward to see were he was going. He did it almost perfectly except for the stumble at the end of the walk. He had gotten over confident and didn't pay attention to his feet and right before he got to her he accidentally put his foot out first. (That meant that nothing was supporting that leg) his leg gave in to the weight and fell into Krys' arms. He smiled faintly and his cheeks grew a tint of red.  
  
"Good! You need to pay more attention to your feet though like you were doing at the beginning. Other then that last fall it was perfect. Now sit down, rest your legs and eat."  
  
Later that day Orphen learned how to go up stairs but forgot the part of going back down, so when they finally got him down they told him that until he remembered how to go down he would have to stay down here. Not like that stopped him.  
  
------ 7:00PM ------  
  
Orphen was sitting by the window watching the sun turn the skies into orangey-purplish colors.  
  
He sighed, "How'd this happen... to me?"  
  
He felt a warm touch on his shoulder and his first reaction was to cover the warmth with his hand. When he did that he realized what he was doing and jerked away, but because of his rush to take his hand away he jerked a little too hard and fell out of his chair. There was Krys; she hadn't expected him to jump away like that or to put his hand on hers, which startled her. She held out a hand to help him up but to her surprise he knocked her hand away.  
  
"I don't need help from a 'girl'." He took the crutches from under his chair and struggled to his feet.  
  
Krys got an angry look, "What? Look I know that today was embarrassing, but that's no reason to mistake politeness for help. And ya don't have to emphasis 'girl'. Little snobs like you should get this kind of embarrassment more often."  
  
He grabbed her collar, "What did you call me?!" he said with clenched teeth.  
  
"I said that you're a snob. S-N-O-B, SNOB! Would ya prefer something else like jackass?" Krys stared into his eyes with complete confidence.  
  
He made a fist and pulled it back ready to punch, but then dropped it while letting go of her shirt.  
  
His eyes softened and he rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, you're right, but I feel like everyone hates me and it's even more humiliating when a girl can beat you. It just makes things worse."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him as tightly as she could and said, "Yes, I know, but who is this girl you talk about that can beat you up? If you're talking about me, oh no, and Cleao, eh there's nothing scary about her, she's funny when she's mad. Oh yeah and Orphen, the only person I know that hates you is Volcan. I don't understand why you say such stupid stuff." She released him from her arms.  
  
He smiled nicely and looked at his crutches, "I-I didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this... did I?"  
  
Krys shook her head. She told Orphen that if he wanted to feel more liked he would have to open up a bit, and if there's something about you that somebody doesn't like they'll have to live with it. She also told him that something great would be given to him in return for his pain. He thought about it later and it brightened his mood. He had all this fun that night, like movies, snacks, jokes, and stories. When they had dinner they talked about funny things, scary things and played around at the table. Some knocks at the door disturbed everything going on at the table.  
  
"I'll get it..." Orphen told them.  
  
"No master, it's my house and you're hurt so let me." Majik demanded.  
  
He answered the door and some strange people were there, "Uh, may I help you ma'am?"  
  
The longhaired blonde said, "I'm a guy. Well anyway there's something in your house and we're here to get rid of it"  
  
Majik panicked, "WHAT?! There's something here?! What is it? WHAT..."  
  
A black haired kid about Majik's age stepped up and put his hand over their greeter's mouth, "Look we don't know yet but let us in and we'll dispose of it, for your safety."  
  
Majik stepped aside watching them come in. One had short brown hair but was clearly was a girl (Wearing jean-shorts that were blue and a white hoody), there was this pink haired girl wearing this strange hat (She was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue hoody). There was also (The people who talked) the longhaired blonde (His hair was down to his waist) who was wearing a white shirt and a pair of white jeans and the short, black haired kid who was wearing a red vest and red cargo pants.  
  
They walked in and Krys got up and greeted them inviting them to dinner. They agreed that they were a little hungry and Cleao got them seats. Dortain served them their dinner and Volcan hung up their coats. The pink- haired girl noticed Orphen just sitting there eating.  
  
"Hey you," she said, "just out of curiosity, how come you didn't do us anything? I mean we're guests and all..."  
  
Orphen stopped eating and looked at her, "Well, I would've answered the door, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"It's that...  
  
"BUT WHAT?!" shouted the girl.  
  
"Hey, calm down Merrill..." the black haired kid stopped her shouting.  
  
The blonde looked from the girl to Orphen, "I'm sorry, she's a little too curios about things and when her question isn't answered right away then she get mad."  
  
"Don't worry about it. That happens to me a lot here with the women."  
  
Cleao gave him a death glare and Krys ignored excepting the fact that it was true.  
  
The brown haired girl suddenly seemed interested in Orphen, "Well could you please tell us why you wouldn't answer the door?"  
  
All of a sudden all of the attention was on Orphen.  
  
When Krys realized that he didn't want the attention on him she said, "We wouldn't let him."  
  
"But why?" Merrill asked her.  
  
She sighed and turned to face them, "He's having trouble walking."  
  
The black haired guy was interested in this, "Why?"  
  
"Van? You said you weren't going to talk." The blonde said.  
  
As if he had asked Orphen he replied, "We're not really sure. We think that maybe it has something to do with this ghost we... well we sort of saw it."  
  
They all were stumped so he continued, "We couldn't see it physically but we could see where it was in the room if we closed our eyes and concentrated, but the last thing I remember about that incident was these huge pains in both shoulders then I woke up on the floor. Well enough about me, what are your names?"  
  
The blonde answered, "There's Van, Hitomi, Merrill, and I'm Alan." (Van: Black haired, Hitomi: brown haired, Merrill: pink haired, Alan: Blonde)  
  
Then Majik jumped in, "I'm Majik, this is Orphen, this is Krys, and that is Cleao."  
  
Orphen realized that Cleao was coming in so he whispered to them, "Here's a tip of a lifetime: Don't make Cleao mad..."  
  
He didn't notice that she was right behind him, "And just WHY don't they want to make me mad?"  
  
He gulped and slid his chair over as far as he could away from Cleao before she grabbed it. He as quickly as possible ran out of the chair only to fall on the ground a few feet away from the chair. The visitors watched the two for as long as it lasted, not taking their eyes off them.  
  
As Orphen crawled away (and Cleao walking towards him cracking her knuckles) he started shouting, "Come on Cleao I can't go anywhere, stop."  
  
When Krys realized what was going she shouted, "Cleao! What the hell you doing?!"  
  
When the girl didn't stop pursuing Orphen she jumped on the table and then off landing behind Cleao and when in her range she flipped Cleao onto the floor on her back.  
  
"Cleao! What the hell?! You know he can't go anywhere so why are you attacking him?!"  
  
Cleao got mad, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE WAS TALKING BEHIND MY BACK! SO I WAS JUST REMINDING HIM NOT TO DO THAT!!!"  
  
"First of all he can't go anywhere so cut him some slack, second of all you cannot control what he does, third of all he wasn't making fun of you he was just warning them about your bad side and fourth of all GROW UP! And if you don't want to then Ok, how bout this, I break both you're legs and let others beat on YOU!" Krys had never been so mad at Cleao before and she let her leave, "I knew that you weren't a very high person but this is just all time low!"  
  
Orphen was breathing hard when she left, he didn't want to hurt anymore than he did now so he was kinda scared and didn't breathe. Krys sighed and went to Orphen and Majik did the same and they helped him back to his chair. (Volcan and Dortain followed her)  
  
Krys went back to cooking and Majik asked, "Isn't she amazing Master?"  
  
The four guests all said at once, "MASTER?!"  
  
"Oh yeah he used to be my apprentice, I don't know why he still calls me that." Orphen said rubbing his eyes.  
  
They just nodded and continued eating. Van stared at Orphen after a few bites.  
  
He finally said, "Do you really have walking problems? It looked more like you tripped."  
  
He looked up to face him, "Yeah I do, but I really don't feel like proving it, it hurts like hell, besides I'm eating."  
  
"It seems more like you're faking it, just for attention." Alan suddenly added.  
  
Krys knew what was going on but she wanted to know what Orphen would do. Orphen sighed and pushed back his chair enough that he could walk out. He grabbed his crutches and walked into the middle of the room. (The space that was empty) he looked around making sure that everything was out of his way then slowly pulled his crutch away. (Krys had her back turned so she couldn't see this) Majik was wondering what he was doing because if he didn't have support of the crutch he would fall to the ground. Orphen had a surge of pain stream up his legs and for a moment clutched his crutches harder and closer, but when he was used to it he pushed them away. When Krys heard the crutches fall to the ground she swirled around and ran towards Orphen and Majik did the same when he realized what he was doing. Orphen swayed back and forth a few times then forward then finally collapsed.  
  
Krys reached him, "WTF?! I told you earlier not to do that it would make the condition worse!" she turned around and walked towards the blonde, "WTF is your problem?! If he tells you he shouldn't do something than just leave at that!!"  
  
When she finished she tugged his hair and hit the van on the head leaving him on the floor with a huge bump on his head. She resumed fixing the desert she had planned to have that night.  
  
"Lor- Van! Are you ok?" Merrill was now kneeling next to van who was holding his head in pain.  
  
(Van) He looked at Orphen who was still on the ground refusing the help that Majik was giving him.  
  
Orphen noticed his glaring and started to return the stares. Finally van looked away and sat on his chair and as for Orphen he grabbed his crutches and walked out into the living room plopping down on the couch then laying down on his side.  
  
Later that night all of them except Cleao (Volcan and Dortain included) watched some more movies and had a delicious desert. Orphen fell asleep in the middle of the second movie and woke up in the right as the third started. That was when Hitomi reached into her backpack and took out a drink. She had eighteen cans of sake.  
  
Merrill's eyes sparkled and she said, "Wow! What a great idea! But where did you find that?"  
  
She shrugged and handed it out to everyone.  
  
Krys looked at the drink and asked, "Isn't this drink alcoholic? My sis said that it was a Japanese type of wine."  
  
Hitomi shrugged again and opened her drink then handed it back, "Just try it, I know that you'll enjoy it."  
  
Krys sipped it then thought a moment while everyone, but Orphen drank their drinks in big gulps. Orphen just sat there, looking into the darkness in the little hole you drank from. She drank from it again only this time it was a bigger sip.  
  
"Uh? Orphen? Is something wrong?" she had noticed him just sitting doing nothing.  
  
*Crickets chirping*  
  
He finally snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh, yeah, n-no it's nothing."  
  
*Crickets chirping*  
  
"Orphen," She said him in disbelief "there's something bothering you, you're never this quiet... at least not around me."  
  
He looked at her, "Well it's just that last night I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight at the same time exact time."  
  
Krys put her drink down and went upstairs and shouted down, "Hey Orphen! Ya want to try going down stairs again?"  
  
'Yeah, sure, why not, I'll only stumble down fourteen times like last time...' -_-  
  
----- 12:00AM -----  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? He doesn't seem mean at all I mean seriously, he can't even walk without falling."  
  
Hitomi had been trying to convince the others that Orphen was innocent. (Majik and Krys weren't there)  
  
Alan looked over his shoulder, "Do ya want to get paid or not? Besides, he's shown signs that he might be the thing we've been trying to catch and he's playing the goodie-two-shoes act."  
  
Hitomi looked down, "I still think..."  
  
Van covered her mouth gently and shushed her.  
  
"Looks like you've still got the romantic touch, Van." The blonde said as they walked down the stairs.  
  
Van just looked away in disgust.  
  
----- Flashback -----  
  
"Guys I think that he is covering something up." Alan whispered through the still night air.  
  
Merrill thought about this, "Yeah he his isn't he? Well, maybe he's the... ya know "  
  
Van sighed, "Demon? Well we'll have to get rid of him then...for good."  
  
"I don't think we should..." Hitomi protested.  
  
Alan thought then looked out the window, "Well, if we're gonna get rid of him before he transforms, we'll have to do it tonight..."  
  
----- End of flashback -----  
  
They reached the bottom of the steps and were walking towards Orphen on the couch. They saw him and hesitated. He looked so peaceful and calm he wasn't snoring or drooling he was just there with an expression of nothing happening. (T.T I wish I could see this) Orphen turned so that his back was to them which helped them focus on their goal. (Killing Orphen) Van took out a knife and gently flipped him so he was on his back. He put the knife to Orphen's throat but before he could slit it Orphen woke up startled and jumped over the couch. He landed on his feet but collapsed instantly. He tried to cry for help but Van had jumped over and put his hand over his mouth, and the knife back into the position it was at before he woke up.  
  
"Shut up! Ya want to wake everyone up?" Van whispered in his ear.  
  
'... That was the plan...' -_-  
  
Orphen looked at him and pulled his hand off and whispered back, "Fine I won't, but why the hell why you were you trying to kill me?"  
  
The blonde walked up with another knife, "Yes, true we were trying to kill you and we still are..." Orphen gulped, "But since you woke up we have a change in plans, if you don't resist then you live, and you'll be coming with us, but..." He put his knife to Orphen's throat, (Van has his knife there too and they were on opposite sides) "If you do resist, then you'll die... so make a choice, A: Life or B: Die."  
  
Orphans eyes now held fear, he didn't want to go with them, but he certainly didn't want to die.  
  
He squinted his eyes, "Fine, I'll..." they dropped the knives and moved away and gave him his crutches, he smirked.  
  
Orphen started to move towards the stairs but there was another sharp blade at his neck.  
  
"Yes?" Orphen said still smirking.  
  
There was Merrill holding the blade that would decide his fate, "Where are you going? Be honest."  
  
Orphen turned towards her, "I'm going to wake up Krys."  
  
"Huh? You just said that you wouldn't resist..." Merrill was really confused.  
  
He laughed, "No I didn't say that, you wouldn't let me finish, even if I did I wouldn't be the one resisting, it would be Krys, well now that you've caught me, you'll probably kill me, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Orphen moved the blade away and continued to walk. But just then someone had charged at him from behind and sent him flying forward. (He landed at the base of the stairs) he climbed up halfway up the stairs but couldn't go any further. Hitomi had grabbed his leg. Orphen turned to face them and the two men started walking up the stairs. Once again Orphen was afraid.  
  
"W-W-What did I do?" Orphen asked them.  
  
They didn't answer, but Van did pull out a knife.  
  
"Krys... Majik... Cleao..." Orphen whispered to himself.  
  
A blade was being pressed against his neck, "Any last words?"  
  
Orphen nodded, "Chekro sera kro chain..." he whispered.  
  
"Wha?" he tilted his head.  
  
Orphen started glowing and hurricane winds blew him back past his friends. Orphen was confused himself. He looked at his hands and at his body in confusion on what was going on. The others downstairs could see this. Orphen's body was lifted into the air and a sudden flash filled the room with a blinding light. When it cleared on the stairs was Orphen's body. He opened his eyes and sat up holding his head.  
  
"Ow... what the hell... hap...pened..." Orphen looked above him in terror.  
  
There was the ghost from before that was haunting him, and it showed itself in front of him again. Fear overflowed Orphen's mind, which caused him to panic. He stood but then tumbled down the stairs past the people who were just about ready to murder him. Orphen coughed up blood and tried to get up again to run, when he found he was un able to he started to crawl, but then froze when it heard a voice.  
  
"Tree tres Cosecha Flame? Hed rez wat mane nepo?"  
  
All the 'guests' stepped aside as if not to anger it. The ghastly figure got closer to Orphen who inched away the closer it got to him until Orphen was backed up against the couch. He looked away and shut hid eyes tightly expecting pain, but instead a cold hand was gently running its fingers around Orphen's neck. The fear inside Orphen seemed to vanish as it did so. Orphen opened his eyes and saw that the ghost had blood on its finger.  
  
"You're bleeding..." Orphen told it.  
  
It looked from its finger to Orphen and the ghastly figure reached out again to touch his neck. When it touched his skin it stung. Orphen realized that his neck had been slightly cut, but in his fear of the creature he hadn't noticed the pain.  
  
Orphen touched his throat (a little to the side) and once again felt a sting, "W-w-when did this happen?"  
  
Van suddenly ran up with a drawn sword and swung it as hard as he could only to have the blade pass through it. The blade would have sliced Orphen only he had ducked under it.  
  
The ghost looked at Van, who backed up, and back at Orphen, "It res sen lev es juk?"  
  
Orphen seemed to understand it, a little bit, and responded, "Yes?"  
  
The ghastly figure turned towards Van, "Echa lo utic..."  
  
The ghost started to howl angrily and winds were conjured from out of nowhere. The others backed away and Orphen crawled towards his crutches, which were only a couple of feet away. The winds deceased as the ghost noticed his movements and he turned to Orphen. It went over to where his crutches lay and (Some how) picked them up. As the thing moved towards Orphen (With the crutches) he got ready to move.  
  
While handing him the crutches it said, "Chilen... ko mana parlseas..."  
  
'Chilen... ko mana... parlseas? What the hell does that mean?' /_\  
  
The ghost slowly vanished and all the fear in the room disappeared but Orphen's grew. The others were starting to remember why they were down there and drew closer to Orphen.  
  
'Parlseas parlseas... what does that mean? He said, 'here, use your...' uh! What the hell does PARLSEAS mean? 8O Which reminds me, how the hell do I even understand ANYTHING it says?!' /.\  
  
they drew closer.  
  
'Parlseas... I'll never find out! Maybe I could... na that would NEVER work... well, I guess I could try...'  
  
"Hey uh what does parlseas sound like or remind you of?" Orphen asked them.  
  
The blonde stopped and thought, "Gee, I don't know... OH! It reminds me of magical powers. I wish I was a tree."  
  
*Crickets chirping*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
*Crickets chirping*  
  
"WWWHAT?" Alan asked.  
  
'OH GOOD LORD!! I completely forgot! I'm a sorcerer so I don't need legs to defend myself and the ghost was trying to remind me of that.' /.\ (It said "Use your powers...")  
  
Orphen felt much safer and smiled as they (finally) continued to approach.  
  
Van lifted his sword and shouted, "DIE, YOU BEAST!!!"  
  
Orphen put up a shield and broke the sword the moment they clashed.  
  
All of them shouted, "WTF?"  
  
Orphen grabbed the crutches that the ghost had handed to him and stood. He stepped back keeping an eye on the strangers that he barely knew and stepped into the moonlight shining through the window behind him.  
  
(The itsy bisty visitors climbed up Majik's stairs, down came the demon and wiped them all out... out came the sun and dried up all their blood then the really big demon went up his stairs again... Oh sorry continuing.)  
  
Krys just then walked down the stairs and realized that the 'guests' were trying to kill Orphen.  
  
"What are you guys doing?!" Krys shouted without thinking.  
  
As soon as they realized she was there she clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
'Oops...' -_-  
  
Hitomi and Merrill ran to Krys holding knives while the Van and Alan were busy with Orphen.  
  
She looked at her two attackers and pulled her sword out if her sheath, (That was too well hidden to see) "Look, I don't want to hurt anyone again so move aside and you'll get through this unharmed."  
  
When the enemy didn't budge she sighed. She jumped over the stair railing and charged toward Van. He swirled around and swung his blade at a downward stroke but missed when the girl jolted to the side. She came back charging with a sword technique that Van believed only his people used. (One hand held the handle keeping it straight and pointed out while the other was an open fist with the ball of the handle being pressed against the palm.) He dodged also but not fast enough to prevent some damage. She had held the blade sideway and when he moved to the side she swung it the same way and deeply cut Van's stomach. She jumped in front of Orphen and blocked Alan's sword who was about to be blocked anyway by a shield.  
  
"Hey, are you alright Orphen?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
He smirked and shut his eyes, "Yeah, except that I'm really tired."  
  
She looked at him a moment, "This might sound stupid but drop the crutches."  
  
He looked at her confused, "I thought that you said I shouldn't..."  
  
"SHUT UP!! Forget what I said then but remember the other thing I said?"  
  
------ Flashback ------  
  
"Next time listen to me ok?"  
  
------ End of flashback ------  
  
"Oh yeah, alrighty then I'll do it."  
  
Orphen dropped his crutches and was very surprised. He could stand!!! (Not like it matters... ^_^... : )... o.o... -_-... /.\... what am I saying...)  
  
She looked over and said, "I thought so... well we gotta leave."  
  
Orphen was confident that he could walk but the first step he took he stumbled to the ground. She started laughing then caught herself. She helped him up but refused to let him walk by himself so she made him lean on her as he walked out. They made it through the door and Krys threw Orphen aside then jumped. Just as she did this Van ran out and under her but didn't get out of the way fast enough and Krys landed on top of his head and he dropped to the ground like a rock. Orphen stood up and tried to walk once again but fell just like before. Krys ran over to him as the others came to help their friend in need and got as far away as they could in the little time they had. It wasn't long before Merrill noticed them escaping.  
  
"Hey! They're getting away! We gotta hurry!" she told her group.  
  
They chased the two for the longest time, with little tricks being played on each other around every nook and cranny. At last the four caught up to Orphen and Krys who were sitting on the grass panting heavily.  
  
Van stopped where he was and took a breather, "Damn you two are really annoying. Merrill you can kill them."  
  
"Yes sir!" she said while saluting as if he was an officer.  
  
She was the only one not tired after all the running and was pleased to do the honors for Van. Orphen closed his eyes and smiled thinking of better days and Krys closed her eyes trying to figure out what she did to deserve this but before the 'honors' were done a guymelef landed behind the two on death row. The cockpit opened and out came a silver haired man about Van's age.  
  
"What? Lets see that map again. This doesn't look like Paradise Beach." Just then the noticed everyone staring at him, "Uh? Hey! What's going on?! You guys were having a duel to the death and no one invited me?!"  
  
Orphen sighed, "Nooo, THEY were trying to kill ME! I didn't even want to fight, I mean it's midnight! Why would I hold that HERE at THIS time!"  
  
The new boy thought a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're right... well if you're not going to fight than can I take your place?"  
  
Krys said, "Yeah, sure, why not..."  
  
He smirked evily and jumped down onto the ground.  
  
He drew his sword and shouted, "En garde!"  
  
"OMG! HE'S GONNA CUT MY HAIR!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the blonde ran away screaming.  
  
"Who's out there?" the owner of whoever's lawn they were on said.  
  
A light turned on and shone on Van, Merrill and Hitomi, "HEY YOU!! GET OFF MY LAWN!!!"  
  
Whoever it was had a shotgun and nearly killed Van. The next shot was aimed at Merrill who quickly dashed out of the way following Van and Hitomi.  
  
The owner opened their broken window and leaned out, "You people alright?"  
  
Orphen sighed in relief knowing that he wouldn't get shot and Krys just shouted, "YOU GO GIRL!"  
  
Cleao and Majik were at the second story window of Cleao's house and waving to them. Orphen sighed deeply and laid down on his back and closed his eyes realizing how tired he was and accidentally fell asleep. All Krys did was lead the new boy inside and dragged Orphen into the house. 


	7. Oh great, more problems

This Chapter will be a little... mushy  
  
---------- Chapter 7 ---------- Oh great more problems ----------  
  
----- 1:00PM -----  
  
"I saved his life! I should be the one to wake him! Cause then we could duel to the death!"  
  
Krys stepped in front of him and said, "No, he might be able to stand up now but he still needs to rest!"  
  
'What the hell is going on? Why the hell are they being so loud?' /.\  
  
"Majik Cleao can you keep this guy away from Orphen please?"  
  
'That was Krys... Krys, Krys I'm awake!' ^_^  
  
"Alright! But you owe me, BIG time."  
  
'Cleao's here too! Cleao, it's ok, I'm awake!' ^_^  
  
"If Cleao's guarding him then does that mean that I don't have to do anything?"  
  
'Majik is safe too! Majik, I'm awake!' ^_^  
  
"I wish he was awake..."  
  
'What the hell are you talking about Krys? I AM awake!! Wait...can they even hear me? Wait...I'm not really talking am I? How confusing.' /.\  
  
"You people take the fun out of every thing!"  
  
'Who the hell was that?' O.O  
  
A hand was placed on Orphen's forehead and Krys' voice was heard, "When did you get this fever?"  
  
'Huh? I'm sick? I feel fine...' ^_^  
  
"Can't I just wake him up... gently?"  
  
'That voice again, it's familiar... WHO IS IT?!' 8O  
  
"Dal... dalin... Dalindain? That's your name right?"  
  
'What did you say Cleao? Dalin what cha' ma call it?' -_-  
  
"Dilandau! My name is Dilandau!"  
  
'Yeah... I don't know who Dilandau is... but why is his voice sound so familiar?'  
  
"Well, whatever your name is I need you to cook lunch."  
  
'Eggs... that sounds good...' /u\  
  
"I... can't... why don't YOU cook lunch?" he shouted.  
  
"Cause I told YOU to." She shouted back.  
  
"Let Krys cook..." Orphen accidentally whispered out loud.  
  
Dilandau and Cleao both shouted, "HE LIVES!!!"  
  
'Why does THAT sound familiar...' -_-  
  
Cleao jumped on Orphen and hugged him as tightly as she could, (He's still laying down) "Orphen! You're awake!" she let go, then asked, "you like me better than Krys right?"  
  
Orphen didn't answer.  
  
"Hellooo... Orphen, I'm waiting..."  
  
Just then Krys came up the stairs and noticed Cleao sitting on Orphen's stomach, "Uh, Cleao what are you doing?"  
  
She was embarrassed so she quickly replied, "Uh, I was going to ask you to cook lunch!"  
  
"Ok... what should I make? Eggs?"  
  
'Eggs mmm... good...' /u\  
  
Dilandau thought a moment, "No..."  
  
'What? No eggs?!' T.T  
  
"PANCAKES!"  
  
'Huh? What's that?' O.O (Now ya know why he only eats eggs for lunch)  
  
"Ok... that sounds like a good idea."  
  
Krys went towards the upstairs kitchen but stopped for some reason, "Hey, I wonder, Cleao? Were you sitting on him because he woke up and you jumped on him with joy?"  
  
'That's exactly what happened.' ^_^  
  
"No..."  
  
'Lair!' 8O  
  
"Ya see he started to shiver so I thought that I could warm him up and look! He's not shivering!"  
  
Krys looked at her in disbelief then turned to Majik, "Well? Is this true?"  
  
He got nervous, "Yes... no, wait."  
  
Krys laughed, "That was the response I got from Orphen the first time I met him. Well? We don't bite."  
  
His lowered his head and said, "No..."  
  
'Now that's more like it!' ^_^  
  
"Nice try Cleao... well I'm going to cook and Dilandau..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll give you a lighter if you protect Majik from Cleao."  
  
His eyes sparkled and he shouted, "YES MA'AM!"  
  
'He's a pyro? How did she know?' O.O  
  
A half hour later everyone was at the table eating except for Orphen who was eating on the couch. (Yes he got up) when Dilandau was done he went straight to Krys. She gave him the lighter she promised and then he went to Cleao. She had fell asleep while eating because of the huge fight that took place before lunch over Majik's life. He quietly peeked up from under the table and lit her pancakes on fire. He ran away laughing while the flames got higher and higher. The heat woke her up and instantly screamed.  
  
'GO DILANDAU!' 8D  
  
Orphen had been watching him scurry around trying not to get noticed and slowly move towards her plate. He liked watching Cleao screaming for help when she's not even on fire, but the waves the flames made Orphen stare at it a couple seconds later. It seemed rather beautiful to him. Before he knew it his pancakes were also on fire just as Majik's and Krys' were. Orphen just watched as the fire on his grew.  
  
'How beautiful...' /u\ 'What am I saying?!' /o\  
  
His thoughts were disturbed by a loud crash. He was startled by this and accidentally put his hand in the fire in front of him. He yelped and quickly pulled his hand out, but his glove caught fire and continued burning his flesh. He yelped again and pulled off the glove and when it hit the ground he dumped his drinking water on it.  
  
'Shit, that really hurt...'  
  
He looked to the side to see where the crash had come from and there on the tiled kitchen floor was a shattered plate and a fire growing because if the gasoline that Dilandau was dumping on it nonstop.  
  
"BURN BABY BURN!!" He shouted.  
  
Orphen shot a red energy ball that hit and disintegrated the flames that was turning the room black.  
  
"Aww, what'd ya do that for?" Dilandau complained.  
  
'What the... why was my energy red?'  
  
He sighed and looked over to the people who were still in the kitchen. Krys was staring at him. She had never seen him do magic spells before. Cleao and Majik ran out and to Orphen's side and looked at his burnt hand.  
  
"Master! What did you do to yourself?" Majik asked in a worried tone.  
  
Krys walked over and said, "No, it's more like why didn't you tell me you were a sorcerer?"  
  
Orphen froze a moment, "Well, I didn't really think about me being a sorcerer and all so basically I forgot."  
  
A tint of anger was spotted as she turned away and went down the stairs. All of them heard the door open and close. Orphen shot up immediately after the door shut and took a step forward but fell to the ground face first. The two blondes behind him helped him back on the couch.  
  
Cleao sat next to him and said, "Gee, I thought that she was bluffing about you being able to stand, but I guess not."  
  
"Hey, hey! Do you like her or something? You looked at her like she was braking up with you." Dilandau said.  
  
He ignored and mended his wound on his hand. While thinking on why his energy was red instead of purple.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
---- Outside looking through window ----  
  
"There Hitomi, there's your proof he's the demon." *Alan singing 'I love you, you love me song' in the background* ---- Orphen's home ----  
  
Krys is in the game room playing on the playstation2 and she's playing all the games that he owns. Orphen walked in and watched her play for a bit.  
  
Finally he said, "I thought that you were here..."  
  
She paused her game and turned around to face Orphen.  
  
She stood up and said, "Yes? Ya need something?"  
  
"I-I need to talk to you... about being a sorcerer and all... I wanted to..." Orphen was interrupted.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry, I just don't like learning knew things about friends that I've known long enough to trust, well I don't mind if you tell me verbally but the way you told me was by showing me when I wasn't even fair warned. I thought it over and I shouldn't have left." Krys looked down and her hands behind her back.  
  
Orphen thought about what she had said and told her, "Well that does make... sense..."  
  
Krys had walked up and shushed him but then pulled him towards the PS2. She plugged in another controller and changed the game from Jak II to Soul Caliber II. They battled each other in two player and Krys always won. Later Orphen started to win more and more rounds until they kept getting double K.O then they got off.  
  
----- 11:30PM -----  
  
Krys was sleeping on orphans shoulder and Orphen was leaning his head back resting his eyes.  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
Orphen opened his eyes and Krys woke up.  
  
"Who could it be?" Orphen moaned.  
  
She looked at him. "You want to see who it is? Meaning do you want to walk over there without any help."  
  
Orphen smirked and stood up. He stepped forward and for once he didn't fall. Almost instantly he was walking normally and he went to the door. He looked through the peephole and jumped back after locking the door.  
  
'Shit! Why are they here?'  
  
Krys looked over, "Well? Who is it?"  
  
Orphen ran over and grabbed her arm then dragged her up the stairs. He entered his room and locked it.  
  
"Orphen! What's wrong?" Krys asked while grabbing his shirt.  
  
He caught his breath, "Remember yesterday those people who were trying to kill me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, they're here."  
  
She stepped back and then sat on his bed. Orphen sat down next to her and embraced her.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to us..."  
  
As she heard these words she leaned against his chest and snuggled into a comfortable position. She closed her eyes and Orphen let go of her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away so his eyes could meet hers.  
  
"Look, if anything goes wrong then leave, it doesn't matter if I'm with you ok?"  
  
She gave him a scared look and nodded, "Well, nothing will go wrong... right?"  
  
Orphen didn't respond.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
She shook him violently, "Answer me you stupid Jackass!"  
  
He still didn't answer but he looked up with the saddest eyes he's ever shown which almost made Krys cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she rubbed her coming tears away.  
  
Silence once again was everywhere.  
  
Finally he answered, "Listen..."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Yeah? So... there's no... noise." A surge of fear filled her body and her first reaction was to grab onto the closest thing to her. (Which was Orphen)  
  
She grabbed his arm wrapping her own around as tightly as possible. Orphen looked at her surprised and tried to loosen her grip, which only got tighter.  
  
Finally he said calmly, "Let go of me... let go..."  
  
She was too frightened to let go but she loosened her arms so they weren't clutching to him too hard.  
  
"Why are you so scared? You always seemed so brave..." he told her  
  
She sighed trying to relieve herself of the fear, "Well, you know how I never mention my family?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I lost them in a fire and I was the only human to escape the house. Luckily I was able to save my dog, but after hearing that I was going to be sent to an orphanage he ran off. Once I realized that he wasn't coming back I chased him into the woods and lost him for six years. The day I met you was the day after I finally found him. The reason I brought this up is because this happened on a full moon when the night was dead silent, just like today and the odd thing is that today was the day it happened."  
  
She looked over to Orphen who was looking at the floor.  
  
"They were going to send you to an orphanage? You're lucky you didn't have to go there." Orphen said.  
  
She looked at him with understanding eyes, "Is that why you changed your name to Orphen? Krylancello..."  
  
He looked at her in surprise then grabbed her shoulders, "How do you know?"  
  
His eyes were stern and serious.  
  
"I-I was told that by Majik and Cleao." She looked into his eyes only this time with eyes that feared him.  
  
He sighed, "I'm gonna kill them."  
  
She put her hand on his leg and looked at him innocently, "Be honest do... you really like me?"  
  
He seemed surprised at the question, "Well yeah, if I didn't then why would I hang around you?"  
  
"No not that like... I mean the other like..." she blushed.  
  
"Oh, well I don't know... I wanted to ask you this before but what DOES love feel like?" Orphen asked.  
  
She thought a moment, "Well when you love some one you seem to want to be or do something with them all the time and you want to make them like you so you show off. If it's the first or second time you've fallen in love, then it's a very confusing feeling and hard to explain. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Yes and to answer your question..." he stopped a moment, "yes... I do..."  
  
She smiled at him with the same hope in her eyes the day he asked to stay with her, "Really? Be honest."  
  
Orphen sighed sounding irritated, "I'm serious! I'm not kidding!"  
  
"I can tell that you're just saying that to make me feel good because you know that I like you... and if that's not the case then prove it to me." she smiled as if saying 'yeah right'.  
  
Orphen's eye started twitching he was so irritated, "Look how the hell am I supposed to prove some thing like that?!"  
  
She grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers, (To get his attention) "Show me... with..."  
  
Orphen cover her mouth, "A kiss?"  
  
Krys smiled and move over a bit, (AWAY from him) "Well that's wasn't what I was going to say but yeah that's one way."  
  
'Me and my big mouth...' /.\  
  
Orphen sighed deeply, got up and walked over. He sat down next to her (Again) and sighed again thinking on why he had to interrupt. He leaned over and he closed his eyes slowly. He almost kissed her when the sound of a door breaking down got their attention. Soon afterwards voices followed and were moving up the stairs. They both got up ready to fight, but when Orphen noticed what she was doing he said, "Remember what I said before? Can you climb down from here?"  
  
"What? You're asking me to climb out the window from a TWO STORY HOUSE?!" she shouted at him.  
  
He looked at her, "Well if you fall it's not the end of the world besides you have a better chance of living unless you stay here. GO!!"  
  
She opened the window and steadily climbed down. As soon as Orphen was going to follow the door was busted open.  
  
"Stay were you are!" Hitomi shouted, "You won't fool me this time demon!"  
  
"Demon? What the hell are you talking about?" Orphen asked rather confused.  
  
Merrill called out, "Silence! You can't trick us Morpheous flame!!"  
  
"Who the hell is Morpheous Flame?" Orphen asked.  
  
Just then Alan came in with flowers throwing them everywhere while singing, "I want to be a tree! I want to be a tree!"  
  
All of a sudden something struck Orphen's mind, "Hey! Where's Van?"  
  
"Him? We left him outside just incase you tried climbing through the window." Alan said then he started singing again.  
  
"SHIT!!" 'Krys... she's outside! I have to get her! But how?' /.\  
  
Van walked in with Krys with a knife to her throat, "Hey look who I found trying to escape."  
  
The blonde walked in front of Krys, "Doesn't she look familiar? I don't care! She's pretty! Lets take her with us!"  
  
"NO!" Orphen stopped and clamped his mouth shut.  
  
Van gave the girl to Alan to hold and walked towards Orphen, "Ok, I'll make a deal with you... we'll have a battle and if you win you can have her back, but if you loose then we keep her and kill you. Oh yeah and it has to be a man-made sword. Deal?"  
  
"Deal..." Orphen felt so stupid afterwards.  
  
"Hey! Give me a weapon!" Orphen demanded.  
  
"That wasn't part of the deal!" Merrill shouted, "Find your own!"  
  
Orphen dodged his downward stroke and moved to the side when Van charged at him. Finally he stopped to breath.  
  
Krys saw a vulnerable point and threw a dagger towards Orphen who caught it. Merrill slapped her and (Once she was free of Alan's grip) Krys slapped her back. Van saw that Orphen was distracted and charged towards him. Before Orphen could act he was stabbed through the stomach with a sword. While van was concentrated on making the wound more painful, Orphen drew the dagger he had into the air and down as hard as he could and cut van's sword in half. He stumbled back and pulled out the half of the sword that was sticking out of his stomach. He threw the bloody blade onto the ground and collapsed onto the floor then started spitting up blood. At last he got up and faced his opponent.  
  
Krys when she had the chance shouted, "Orphen! Concentrate you're positive energy into the dagger!"  
  
Orphen tried doing so but before he could Van charged at him again.  
  
"Chekro sera kro chain! Chekro sera kro chain!!" he yelled as he jolted to the side of each attack.  
  
'Since when did Orphen know Hellican?' O.O  
  
Van paused a moment to rest and Orphen took that time to concentrate his 'positive' energy into his weapon. Van got up and charged again at Orphen only this time he was sent flying back. Orphen, with out realizing it, had created an invisible shield around him. Orphen opened his eyes and this short stubby dagger had transformed into a long slender sword that he has seen Krys use before. Moments after the fight had ended.  
  
They kept their end of the deal and let Krys go but for some reason they still tried killing Orphen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Orphen shouted to them.  
  
No response.  
  
Orphen lifted Krys into his arms and jumped out the window. The moment he was out side he felt very strange, as if there was something in the moonlight that bothered him. They landed softly on the ground thanks to Orphen's powers. They ran as fast as they could to Majik's house, but for some reason the closer they go to their destination the more Orphen got uncomfortable.  
  
"Krys, there's something wrong..." Orphen told her. (She was in his arms)  
  
She was puzzled, "Huh? What is it?"  
  
He had a serious look, "I don't know, but it's been bothering me ever since we got outside."  
  
They drew closer to Majik's house and footsteps could be heard from behind. Orphen looked at the moon, it was full and beautiful, he stared a moment then had a sudden wave of pain in his head that traveled down until his body was consumed with it.  
  
Krys noticed this, "Orphen, you alright?!"  
  
He nodded as the pain slowly dissolved. Voices soon were heard getting closer to them and Orphen for some reason was getting temptation and thoughts that disturbed him.  
  
'What the hell? What's going on?'  
  
"Orphen?" a soft and sincere broke through to him.  
  
It was Krys.  
  
"We have to go someplace else, closer, out of the moonlight..." she said softly.  
  
Orphen was confused, "Why?"  
  
He felt another surge of pain fill his body.  
  
Just then out of thin air a guymelef appears. The cockpit opened and Dilandau leaned out, "Hurry jump on!"  
  
They did as he had said and were lifted up onto the air, but for some reason just floated in place.  
  
"Dilandau! What are you doing? Lets get out of here!" Orphen shouted leaning over.  
  
A laugh was heard, "Don't you worry, we will, but first I've gotta do something..." an arm was pointed forward, "BURN BABY BURN!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
The arm shot out fire and was aimed at Alan and his hair caught fire.  
  
"OH NO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!" Alan screams and runs around in circles.  
  
The others run around frantically looking for water. They three used this time to escape.  
  
Dilandau flew away laughing hysterically, "HAHAHA! I've always wanted to do that."  
  
"Dilly! Something's wrong with Orphen!" Krys shouted to him.  
  
He put the guymelef on autopilot and came out, "Dilly? Me?"  
  
"Yeah you!" she retorted rudely.  
  
"Whatever, well, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! I NEED YOU TO FIND OUT!!!"  
  
He jumped on the shoulder of his guymelef that they were on, "Ok, ok, calm down."  
  
He looked at Orphen. He was in her lap twitching uncontrollably and panting heavily.  
  
"Wow, I really don't know Krys." He was scratching his head than got an evil look on hid face; he held out the lighter that she had given him and lit it, "lets experiment!"  
  
He took Orphen's wrist and put it over the flame until it was black, "Give me something to wipe off the black."  
  
She handed him a rag and he rubbed off the blackness around Orphen's wrist, "Oh, I thought so..."  
  
Krys was worried, "What? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the legend of Satian's child?" dilly asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He looked at her, "Remember the part were almost all of Satian's clan was wiped out and his second son was taken away? Well, if I am correct this his him, the devil's child."  
  
Krys was in shock, she thought about it and found that it would explain a lot of his actions but still refused to believe it, "No, he's not... is he?"  
  
He suddenly looked rushed; "We have to get him out of the moonlight as quickly as possible!"  
  
"Why?" she asked scared.  
  
He looked back at her, "He will transform into an unbeatable creature that we don't want to get mad if we don't get him under a roof and don't let him look at the moon..."  
  
She got even more scared than before, "W-why? What happens if he does?"  
  
"He'll become a killer, one that won't stop until there's nothing left for him to kill."  
  
She had a horrified expression then she looked down, "It's too late than... he's already looked at it..."  
  
Dilly looked at her in terror then quickly jumped back in the cockpit, "Well have to hurry then, the transformation will be faster."  
  
Orphen suddenly yelled in pain and his hand grew claws.  
  
"Hurry, Dilly! It's already started!!"  
  
"Shit..." He whispered.  
  
----- 11:50PM -----  
  
Orphen screamed in his pain as he grew two horns above his ears.  
  
"Dilly! How much further?! He won't last too long!"  
  
"Just 11 more minutes!" he shouted back.  
  
Orphen had one arm fully transformed, he had a dragon tail, one leg had been transformed, he had fangs, (Black) spikes were growing from his back, and (As you already know) two horns on the top of his head above his ears. (His arm was black with three spikes running down the arm, and it had long sharp claws. His tail had spikes running down and it was black. The leg was black, it had dragon feet and all his teeth were sharp. The horns were black and were laid back like a howling wolf.)  
  
"What time will the transformation be complete?" Krys shouted.  
  
Dilly thought a moment, "Exactly twelve o'clock, why? What time is it now?"  
  
She shouted to him, "It's eleven fifty! Step on it!"  
  
"I'm sorry but we won't make it, I'm going as fast as I can go without loosing you two!" dilly obviously thought that she was an ordinary girl.  
  
"Just go as fast as you can! I'll be fine!"  
  
"Alright Krys, you asked for it..." dilly told himself, "alright! Lets put the petal to the metal... hyper drive!"  
  
Krys held Orphen tightly and held onto the guymelef at the same time. Before she knew it strong winds were pushing against her and Orphen and she couldn't even keep her eyes open.  
  
Five minutes later the guymelef slowed down and dilly ran out panicked with two parachoots.  
  
"Hurry! Put this on!" he gave it to her in the biggest rush and put his on.  
  
Quickly she did the same, "What? What happened?!"  
  
Panting heavily he replied, "There was an error! The Melef can't keep altitude! It's going to crash soon!"  
  
She ran towards Orphen, "Ok, just let me get Orphen..."  
  
He grabbed her arm, "No leave him! If you save him you'll only doom yourself and others around!"  
  
Orphen yelled in pain once again and wings sprouted from his back.  
  
"There! He can fly! Now let's go!" Dilly was rushing her.  
  
She only pulled free and put Orphen's arm over her neck, "No! We're not leaving him!"  
  
Dilly sighed, "You let your heart think instead of your mind."  
  
He jumped off. Krys followed after him but something went wrong. Her parachoot wouldn't release, when it did it ripped in half.  
  
She held Orphen tighter and shut her eyes tightly while whispering, "Help... ominie chain ero..." (Please help me...)  
  
The wind that came from below suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and found herself in Orphen's arms.  
  
He smiled at her, "Cobla tra watcheme?" (Are you alright?)  
  
'Oh no... he can only speak Hellican...'  
  
She nodded then said, "Ceasa... cono tre badda Englosha?" (Yes... can't you speak English?)  
  
He looked up and thought a moment, "co... che co banada." (I think I did.)  
  
He looked back at her and smiled sweetly.  
  
----- in the forest up in a tree -----  
  
"Shit... he's awake..." dilly whispered to himself, "well I'll have to kill him..."  
  
he took out a sniper's gun and aimed at Orphen. he loaded the gun and clicked it.  
  
----- In the air -----  
  
Orphen looked down in the forest alerted, "Banada tra ki ma?" (Did you hear that?)  
  
"Sesa..." she looked down also. (No...)  
  
Dilandau fired the gun and shot him in the chest giving away his position. Orphen was knocked back and accidentally lost his grip on her. Dilly estimated where they were going to land and scurried out of the tree. When he got there he saw Krys trudging towards Orphen who was laying on the ground lifeless.  
  
"Orphena? Orphena?!" (Orphen? Orphen?!) Krys knelt beside him and shook him.  
  
She shook harder and harder but still no response.  
  
Tears slowly dripped down her cheeks, "Cha la, Cha la!" (Wake up, wake up!)  
  
Dilly just watched her hopelessly try to wake him up and couldn't keep tears from sliding down his face. He turned away hoping that the sadness there would disappear but it got worse.  
  
"Dilly? Did you do this? DILLY!" Krys shouted.  
  
He turned around after wiping tears from his face, "Yes... but..."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" she blindly ran forward in her rage and she drew her sword from its sheath.  
  
She swung as hard as she could millions of times but always missed.  
  
This went on for five minutes and finally the girl collapsed to the ground panting heavily and her tears streamed down her face silently.  
  
"How could you... you... he didn't do anything... I was talking to him... he was able to change..." Krys quietly complained.  
  
She looked up and saw that Dilly was looking past her with terror. She turned and saw Orphen, he was pushing himself up off the ground.  
  
"Tra... tra cona trae los ero?" Orphen asked. (You... you tried to kill me?)  
  
He stood up and felt his chest. He pulled out the bullet and took out a necklace he had hid in his shirt.  
  
He laughed, "Co wam mena..." (I was lucky) he looked at Krys and waved, "Shik kas ma nam Krysias!" (Thanks for the necklace Krys!)  
  
"S-sesa kronema!" (No problem!) she shouted back.  
  
'I didn't give him a necklace...' -_- 'HE TOOK MINE! Wait, I gave that cruddy necklace to him early this morning didn't I?'  
  
"Y-y-you can talk to him?" dilly stuttered.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Yes, I've studied that language before."  
  
He gulped, "doesn't Orphen remember how to speak English?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, unfortunately not, but I think he understands it..."  
  
"Serin holit tra keemena?" Orphen asked. (What are you saying?)  
  
'I stand corrected...' /.\  
  
Dilandau walked up to Orphen with the lighter and he lit it.  
  
Orphen looked at the fire and his eyes started to sparkle, "CHEWA!!!" (FIRE!!!)  
  
He stuck his hand out to take it but as soon as his human hand left the shadows of the trees he screamed. He fell to the ground clutching his arm. Spikes slowly emerged from his elbow and upper arm and he grew claws just like the other side. His skin turned black and his eyes turned red with a black streak down the middle for the pupil. His face stretched forming a dragon's head and a bright flash blinded the two for a moment. When Krys and Dilandau opened their eyes they saw not Orphen but a dragon standing in front of them. the dragon was little bigger than dilly.  
  
"Orphena? Kel ma tra?" Krys asked the creature. (Orphen? Is that you?)  
  
The creature didn't respond. It moved forward towards Krys and bared its fangs.  
  
She crawled backwards keeping an eye on it, "Orphena! De'l na! Krysias!" (Orphen! It's me! Krys!)  
  
She shut her eyes tightly expecting pain to be inflicted on her but to her surprise he stopped. He covered his teeth and walked away also passing dilly.  
  
Krys realized he was leaving and shouted, "Ceres! Jemaroko pass!" (Stop! Come back!)  
  
He stopped, "Serin jo tra wadesa?" (What do you want?)  
  
"Co serin tra los kel en na" she quietly told him. (I want you to stay with me.)  
  
He turned around, "Chera?" (Why?)  
  
She responded, "Derin co wores goata tra." (Because I care about you.)  
  
He walked towards her, "Sesa, tra jemaroko en na..." (No, you come with me...)  
  
He moved his arm in a circular motion and a red energy bubble formed around Krys and it lifted her up in the air.  
  
Scared on what might happen Krys shouted, "SESA! SESA! CO BANADAS'T OGERA LOS KERA!!"  
  
He ignored and kept walking.  
  
"Dilly!!! HELP ME!!!" she shouted.  
  
He got up and ran towards her but was smashed away by a powerful tail.  
  
He walked up to dilly and said, "Korens, jag jerobartiebe."  
  
Krys was being taken by the demon and dilly couldn't do anything to help her. Hours later dilly blacked out and slept the rest of the night full of nightmares he couldn't leave. 


	8. Who is she really?

No author notes  
  
---------- Chapter 8 ---------- Who is she really? ----------  
  
"Hey! Majik! Over here! Is that Dilandau?"  
  
After blacking out dilly awoke the next day and found himself in someone's house. Cleao and Majik had found him and brought him to Majik's home and were downstairs cooking breakfast.  
  
"Where am I? Owwwwy! Why can't I sit up without my sides hurting? I KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!"  
  
Dilly searched all his pockets looking for his lighter but couldn't find it. Right as he finished looking through his pockets a voice got his attention.  
  
"Hey! You're awake! Looking for this?" Cleao held out his blue lighter.  
  
He jumped off the bed and onto the floor, "PLEASE! GIVE IT BACK!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!"  
  
Cleao smirked at his pain, "No, I don't think Majik would approve of you burning his house down."  
  
"PLEASE DON'T DAMAGE IT! IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!!!" Dilly shouted.  
  
"ALRIGHT! But first you must earn it by eating downstairs with us while using your table manners."  
  
He agreed and they went to breakfast.  
  
----- Somewhere in the woods -----  
  
"Gak! Uche ero lona!" (Hey! Let me go!) Krys screamed.  
  
The creature that had kidnapped her ignored and kept walking.  
  
She looked down at the ground that she was hovering over, "Omenie?" (Please?)  
  
It closed its eyes and continued to walk, only that the red ball that she was being carried in stopped. Slowly it disappeared leaving her with nothing holding her up. She fell to the ground and yelped as she landed on top of a pointed rock.  
  
She stood up rubbing her wound, "Ewa... kile! Tron banada ware" (Ow... hey! Get back here!)  
  
It finally stopped and looked back, "Ecelo tri golo tri ma lou kila budg jabba?" (Really, why did you want to stay with me?)  
  
"Co helem tra garid." (I told you before.) She responded when she reached him.  
  
He looked forward and started walking. He suddenly jolted to the side and an explosion followed blowing Krys away. Her body skipped on the ground like a stone skipping on water and it ended with a roll. She got up and looked for the creature that she believed to be Orphen.  
  
"Orphena? Orphena? Coge to tra?" (Orphen? Orphen? Where are you?) She frantically called.  
  
The demon glided down to the ground and flapped his wings a couple times before landing, "Co'ed hered ba." (I'm right here.)  
  
He looked ahead staring at a group of people. They were the same people that tried to kill them twice.  
  
The beast smirked, "Sobutcha babalian" (Persistent, aren't they?)  
  
"Demon! What have you done to her?!" Merrill shouted.  
  
Van drew his sword, "Die you beast!"  
  
The creature tilted his head in confusion then looked at Krys, "keleptruddy?" (Translate?)  
  
She sighed, "gittu je lup tru neko bodus enno." (They said 'what have you done to her!' and 'die'.)  
  
The demon laughed, "Gilis tris nay? Zeldon, vel doe los sedon kod om ken ada." (Is that so? Well, we'll have to settle this the fair way.)  
  
"He challenges you." Krys told her enemies.  
  
They seemed to get scared but then pulled out their weapons ready to attack. The demon smirked and charged towards his opponents. They all move out of the way and the creature decided to chase Van. The creature charged and missed on purpose every time and at last he was tired of toying around and got serious. He charged towards van once again but this time he dodged it for real. Van didn't even see it coming before he knew it a spiked tail slammed into him sending him flying into and threw a thick tree. He hit a second tree and when his body was limp he didn't move at all. The beast moved towards him baring his fangs.  
  
He lifted his claw to maul him and he threw his claws through the air. The demon pulled his claws back before he could do harm. Krys had jumped in front and hugged van's neck as tightly as possible. The beast looked at Krys kneeling down and crying as she embraced this human that had tried to kill both of them more than once.  
  
The creature looked at her with anger, "Co kieda hered cholas tra nodaes los san ko tia?" (I thought you said you wanted to be with me?)  
  
"Cease, co ne nos et oh wata." (Yes, I did, but this is wrong.) Krys told him.  
  
----- Majik's house -----  
  
"Dilly you did really good! You can have the lighter back." Cleao held her part of the deal.  
  
He started running around the house and found some paper, "YAHOO! LET THE FIRE BEGIN!!"  
  
It clicked, no fire, it clicked again, still no fire, he kept clicking it again and again until his thumb was soar.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH IT?!!" Dilly screamed.  
  
Majik just happened to walk by, "Maybe it ran out of lighter fluid."  
  
Dilly looked at it and found no fluids in it, "CLEAO!!! I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!!"  
  
Cleao ran from dilly laughing her head off while dilly chased her shouting, "YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!!"  
  
She would always respond to anything he said, "You said you wanted the lighter..."  
  
Majik watched this for a while then went back to cleaning.  
  
"That little sneak..." he murmured.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
He dropped the broom and said, "I'll get it!"  
  
"Hello ma'am! How can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for my sister, she looks like this."  
  
The women at the door held up a picture of a woman. The person in the picture was very familiar.  
  
"OMG! Is that who I think that is?" Majik shouted.  
  
Cleao ran over and grabbed the picture, "Is that Krys?"  
  
The girl at the door looked confused, "What? Her name isn't Krys."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cleao shouted, "SHE LIED TO US?!"  
  
Majik looked down, "But why?"  
  
"Because she's wanted. It's not surprising." The stranger said.  
  
----- Out in the woods -----  
  
"Jel hes gi ma sheda, Krysais!" (Get out of my way, Krys!) The creature demanded.  
  
She didn't budge, "Sesa!" (No!)  
  
The demon snarled, "Velous!" (Move!)  
  
Krys still refused to move. Instead she clung tighter around Van's neck. The others just watched as the girl and the demon argue.  
  
"Gol tra crow velous bo tran mob co'ed chain tra!" (If you don't move I'll help you!) It shouted while baring fangs.  
  
When she still didn't move the beast grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away. She kicked him and yelled at him as it he held her in the air. He threw her behind him and put a barrier around her that no one could leave or enter except himself and raised his claws to the position that they were at before. He was interrupted again only this time it by someone else. Dilly landed his guymelef in front of Van and kicked the demon away. It rolled past Krys and stopped on its back.  
  
It rolled over and stood up, but was hit back to the ground. The creature looked up and saw a stranger stepping on him.  
  
"You stay put." She said.  
  
The demon growled and looked at the intruders, then at Krys.  
  
"Tra fis comani!" (You did this!) It snarled.  
  
Krys looked away and pulled up her hood.  
  
The stranger noticed her, "Hello, sis!"  
  
Krys looked at her a moment and looked away instantly.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's me! Tsuara!"  
  
Krys looked at her, "What? T-T-Tsuara?"  
  
Krys got to her feet and pounded on the barrier.  
  
Tsuara sighed, "So how'd you get in this trouble?"  
  
"I..." Krys put a finger to her bottom lip and thought.  
  
Dilly answered, "She wouldn't listen to me and got captured by that 'thing' you're standing on."  
  
"Oh really?" Tsuara knelt down and pushed harder on the creature, "Well, I'll have to teach it to be a good boy..."  
  
She took out a horsewhip and snapped it on the ground, (Meaning she whipped the ground.) but before she could hurt the demon Krys cried out, "STOP!! Don't hurt him!"  
  
Tsuara lowered her whip and turned to her, "Why? You act like it's human."  
  
"Well, he is... sort of..." Krys looked away. (Again)  
  
Her sister sighed, "You never did make sense. What do you mean?"  
  
Cleao giggled, "Looks like the animal lover has a crush on a monster."  
  
Krys gave her a death glare then turned to her sister, "Well, what I mean is... that's Orphen."  
  
Majik and Cleao were stunned.  
  
"W-what? You're joking right?" Cleao was now a little nervous, "That can't be him. Orphen isn't a demon."  
  
Tsuara smirked and a little laugh escaped, "Who's Orphen? Your boyfriend?"  
  
Cleao immediately interrupted, "NO! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!"  
  
"No, for the last time no he's not, he doesn't like you like that, but he's not my boyfriend either. Besides she was asking me so put a cork in it." Krys told her.  
  
The demon looked around and noticed how calm everyone was even though he was there and started having strange thoughts and feelings.  
  
He looked at Tsuara and asked in a very polite way, "Sheza tra jel toz co, omenie?" (Can you get off me, please?)  
  
Tsuara looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What did he say?"  
  
"He asked you to get off him and he said the magic word." Krys told her. (The magic word is 'please' in my house)  
  
The new girl looked at him, "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Just do it! I don't think he'll do any harm." Krys shouted still within the barrier.  
  
Tsuara shrugged and took her foot off of his back. The creature stood up and shook itself.  
  
"Noma." (Thanks) He told her.  
  
For some reason he felt very calm and rather nice.  
  
Dilly came out of the cockpit, "Hey Orphen!"  
  
The creature didn't respond.  
  
He thought a moment, "How can I get his attention... THAT'S IT!!"  
  
He took out his lighter and lit it. (He put lighter fluid in it before he left.) The demon saw the fire and stared at it a moment. Then he crouched down like a wild cat about to pounce on its prey. Suddenly he charged towards it and grabbed it from dilly's hands, but before dilly could do anything the creature had ran away with the lighter. He jumped up a high tree and played with it as dilly screamed for his lighter. He ignored the screams and lit it blew it out and lit it again. He played with it for a half hour until it was running out of lighter fluid then he had a nap in the tree. Meanwhile everyone else tried to figure out how to break the barrier around Krys and dilly tried to figure out how to get his lighter back. Finally he had an idea. He left a moment but soon came back with an ax. He swung it hard and started to chop down the tree that the creature was sleeping on.  
  
Out of nowhere Alan came out and started dancing around while saying, (He has a full head of hair that should've been burnt off the first time) "I wish I wish with all my heart that I could live in the land of trees!" (To the tune of dragon tales when the possessed and very ugly kids sing, 'I wish I wish with all my heart to fly with dragons in the land of... something.' my little brother watches dragon tales.)  
  
This woke up the demon. He looked at the idiot dancing around and got a feeling that something bad was going to happen and he growled at Alan. Using the last of the lighter fluid he lit it and blew out as hard as he could. Somehow, the fire reached Alan and lit both his cloths and his hair on fire. Alan got panicky and started running in circles which only made the flames bigger. As he was running around everyone looked at the creature that was smiling sadistically at the sight of the idiot in flames, but then everyone's attention was back on Alan. To there surprise his hair started to melt.  
  
"NOOO!!" he screamed, "MY PLASTIC HAIR! MY PERFECT WIG!"  
  
Tsuara looked at Krys, "I thought you said he wasn't going to do any harm."  
  
When he finally started rolling on the ground he successfully put out the fire. Unfortunate for him, his whole wig had been burnt off and all that was left was the remains of his real hair. (Big bald spots were scattered around his head and only thin stripes were of blonde was left) his cloths were black from the fire. He started crying. Dilly continued to chop the tree down while everyone was distracted. Eventually the tree started to fall, but before it hit the ground the demon jumped into the next tree, which was even higher up. Dilly growled, but then was surprised that the beast tossed it down. He ran off and tried to light it, but found out that all the fluid had been used and he screamed in anger.  
  
Krys gave up on self-relying and asked the creature, "Sheza tra jel fim to fray conodo, omenie?" (Can you get rid of this barrier, please?)  
  
The demon looked at her, "Koda." (Sure.)  
  
The barrier vanished and Krys could now walk freely and the first thing she did was hug her long lost sister who tried to push her away.  
  
"Get off!" Tsuara shouted.  
  
Krys let go and jumped back, "Tell me, what have you been doing for these past six years?"  
  
She simply answered, "Trying to find you. You know that the price for finding you is increasing. Right now the fee is at 1,000,000,000 dollars, but don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in. I'm going to help you get rid of your wantedness."  
  
"Is that even a word?" Majik asked.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't know how else to put it." Tsuara told them.  
  
"Salin fos tra hazu halminate norate?" (What are you guys talking about?)  
  
Everyone jumped at the sound of the creature's sudden appearance.  
  
"Sesacosan ebadda." (Nothing important,) Krys told him.  
  
He looked at everyone then said, "Heba sod co belag velice?" (How do I change back?)  
  
Krys looked at him surprised. She had thought he enjoyed being what he was.  
  
"Co dosa sesamay..." (I don't know) She replied.  
  
He looked down at the ground in disappointment. Now Krys definitely knew that it was Orphen. She wanted to change him back more than anything, but she didn't know how.  
  
She turned to her sister, "Hey Tsuara, have you ever heard of the hellico clan from the legends?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, but all I know is how they can transform and how they change back but..."  
  
Krys interrupted, "Good enough, tell me, how do you change them back?"  
  
She looked at her confused but then answered, "well, it's kind of hard, first you have to find TWO girls that he likes, like you for one, then you have to find his best friend, afterwards you have to distract him with his favorite thing. Oh and they seem to like different things for some reason, meaning the human side and demon side. Well, next his friend needs to do his favorite activity with him and his friend has to win far and square. One girl will entertain him while the other consults with him IN THE SAME LANGUAGE AS HIM."  
  
Cleao realized something, "Ok, I'll entertain and Krys can talk to him. Oh, yeah and Majik, good luck beating him."  
  
Majik jumped back, "What? Who says I'M his best friend?"  
  
"I DO! NOW GET MOVING!!" Cleao commanded.  
  
Majik was about to do as she commanded but then remembered something Krys had told.  
  
----- Flashback ----- "My life is too hard and long to be wasting my time serving and cowering under bitches and brats like her. All you need to do is talk back as loudly and firmly as possible. Do it enough they'll stop bossing you around." ----- End of flashback -----  
  
"No." Majik said sternly and loudly.  
  
She turned and looked at him and angrily said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
He was scared but he hid it and repeated, "I said that I refuse to do it until there is proof I'm his best friend."  
  
He looked so confident that Cleao just backed down and stomped away.  
  
When she was far enough away Majik looked happy, "WOW! Krys! It worked!"  
  
"You gave him the advice I gave you, didn't you?" she smiled at Krys.  
  
She smiled too, "Yeah, of course I did! She was bossing him around like hell! And besides, he wanted to know."  
  
"You probably beat her up and made her scared and probably scared her even more with your temper."  
  
"Yep, that's exactly what I did Tsuara. Hey I know how to find out who's his best friend!" Krystal ran over to Orphen, or the demon, "Kab'o tran coma dalis?" (Who's your best friend?)  
  
He looked at her confused and answered, "Majika... koni?" (Majik... why?)  
  
She ignored the last question and ran back over to her friends and sister, "Majik he says that you're his best friend. Well, I wish you luck. Lets begin shall we?" 


	9. The uh detransformation thingy

Nothing to say again except enjoy.  
  
---------- Chapter 9 --------- The Detransformation ----------  
  
"Bff, HAHAHAHA!" Orphen still in his demon form burst out laughing.  
  
Cleao had been unsuccessfully entertaining Orphen by juggling balls and telling jokes until Majik 'accidentally' tripped her.  
  
"MAJIK!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Cleao shouted.  
  
He smiled nervously, "w-what are you talking about? I-I-I didn't do anything."  
  
"Chade cosimonies." (Two jackasses) he laughed.  
  
Krys laughed also, "Kida do sido!" (Don't say that!)  
  
Dilly was crying because his lighter broke and Alan was crying because his hair was ruined. (You know, the fire last time) Hitomi and Merrill were at Van's side nurturing his wounds. He had broken ribs and cuts everywhere, he had pains in his back from flying through trees, and he was exhausted.  
  
Orphen noticed, but ignored and continued watching Cleao trying to beat Majik up who was fighting back even harder and managed to escape her blows to the head.  
  
"Sido'k! Osho dema dosa." (Enough! Onto the games.) Krys said.  
  
He looked at her confused, "Dosa?" (Games?)  
  
She nodded and told the two fighting in front of her.  
  
"CLEAO! STOP! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT ORPHEN AND CHANGE HIM BACK IF I'M BROKEN INTO PIECES?!" Majik shouted.  
  
She continued to chase him, "It's not my problem!"  
  
"CLEAO! STOP NOW!!" Amy shouted in a bold voice.  
  
Cleao stopped and folded her arms and stomped towards Orphen, "You'll pay with your life!"  
  
"Hori?" (What?) he asked Krys in confusion.  
  
Krys shrugged, "Tra ko'ed enom bo neepa." (You don't want to know.)  
  
Later that day they finally thought of something Majik could beat him at... losing.  
  
They told Orphen and Majik to TRY and lose this race, and Orphen enjoyed racing a lot.  
  
"READY! SET! GO!" Krys shouted.  
  
They both walked as slowly as possible trying to lose, and no one was allowed to stop completely. Orphen walked slower than Majik and Majik was ahead. (That means he's winning the race, which means he's losing.) Each step they took was longer and longer and the apprentice finally fell behind. For some reason Orphen couldn't go any slower than he was going, but instead, went faster and faster until he passed the finish line. He looked down in disappointed and Majik jumped up and down realizing that he had lost, so he had won. (Sorry if I'm not making sense) Orphen felt very dizzy and his vision was out of focus and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Krys ran over to him while asking Tsuara, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Well, see, since he raced after the entertainment and talking he got lazy and wanted to get it over with so, as you saw, he went faster. Also since his body was made for speed it was hard to go so slow, which is why I liked that idea of TRYING to loose a race. that is the Hellico clan's weakness, which is why they were defeated. Now that he's lost, the de-transformation will use up all his energy. Now all we need to do now is take him to his house before midnight." Tsuara said.  
  
It took awhile to get back to his house but they made it... by one minute.  
  
"Ok, tell me why we had to drag him back home BEFORE midnight?" Cleao wondered as she sat on the living room couch.  
  
Tsuara sighed, "Because if he's out in the midnight moonlight, the de- transformation wouldn't work and if it did, something would go wrong."  
  
Krys came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, sis, is he by a window?"  
  
Krys shook her head, "Should he be near one?"  
  
Tsuara shook her head also then turned her attention to Dilly in front of the fireplace burning his eyes out with the fire's immense heat.  
  
"Get away from there Dilly!" Krys shouted.  
  
"But, I don't want tooo!" he complained.  
  
Krys got angry. "NOW!!!"  
  
He shriveled away and crawled onto the couch, then looked back at the fire. Krys sat down in between Tsuara and Majik and sighed deeply.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem sad." Cleao said rather sincerely.  
  
She sighed again and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know, I guess its because I feel that I could've stopped all this from happening."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Majik asked her with the same kindness as Cleao.  
  
She shrugged than looked at Dilly who was slowly creeping towards the fireplace  
  
"DILLY!!" she screamed.  
  
He quickly hopped back on the couch. Screams suddenly were heard upstairs.  
  
"Orphen!" Krys shouted realizing it was him, screaming.  
  
He was in pain, but before she could go anywhere her sister pulled her back down.  
  
"Stop! He's alright, it has started, though I must warn you, he's even more dangerous now." Tsuara told her calmly.  
  
Krys looked relieved.  
  
Tsuara ignored the screams and continued, "I've been wanting to ask, why didn't you tell your 'friends' your real name, Temi."  
  
Krys looked embarrassed, "T-T-Temi!! You're just as mean as you were before!"  
  
"Yes I am!" she smiled freakishly.  
  
"Oh, so that's your real name." Cleao said.  
  
Majik looked from Amy to Krys, or Temi, "Why didn't you tell us the truth?"  
  
"I..." she started but Cleao interrupted.  
  
"Because we aren't really her friends, more like puppets and she's been toying around with us all along!"  
  
"Is that true Krys?" Majik asked in astonishment.  
  
"N-no! Of course not! I just didn't want to get caught." She replied solemnly.  
  
Another scream interrupted their conversation.  
  
Krys looked down with pain and sadness filling her eyes, "Believe me, I would've told you but I don't know you all that well and I wasn't sure whether I could trust you, and I was going to tell you tomorrow but I guess it's a little late."  
  
This time they heard a crash upstairs. They all jumped up and ran upstairs and into Orphen's bedroom. The pot on the opposite side of Orphen had somehow fallen off the table and onto the floor. They looked over and saw that one half of Orphen's face was human and the other side was still in his demon form. He still had wings and one arm had transformed back to the humane form while the other was still demonic. He still had a tail and his horns were disappearing, but his fangs still stayed as sharp as before. Cleao ran into the bathroom feeling sick and Majik ran downstairs to avoid seeing his master in any more pain, but Krys and Tsuara just stood there, watching. (Dilly didn't come; he was too fascinated by the fire that he didn't notice all the commotion) Tsuara finally turned around to relieve her of the pain, but Krys just stood there with her mouth open wide and her fingers twitching. She couldn't help it, but she started to walk towards him as if hoping her pain would just leave. (She was in pain because Orphen was in pain. Love stuff is kinda confusing)  
  
Tsuara noticed and turned around shouting, "TEMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"I-I-I can't... I..." Krys whispered back.  
  
Even over the Orphen's cries of pain Tsuara still could hear her.  
  
"Shit... I forgot that they still had there powers even when and after the de- transformation." She murmured to herself.  
  
Krys reached the side of the bed where Orphen was rolling and tossing viciously as if he was in his worst nightmare. She knelt on the floor so that her face was level with his and she reached out a hand to touch him, but swiftly he turned and grabbed her wrist tightly.  
  
She started to panic and tried pulling away, but then she realized he wasn't trying to hurt her. He was in so much pain that he couldn't control his strength, and that he just was trying so hard to find a way to get rid of his agony.  
  
She stopped trying to pull away and whispered in his ear, "Shhh, it's ok, everything's alright, you can let go."  
  
She gently hugged him and he slowly loosened his grip on her hand, then went to sleep as peacefully as before. She stood up and looked down at him. He looked as if all of his torment that he went through, never happened, just as if it was a regular night, nothing special, but normal. Tsuara eased when she saw Krys start walking towards her and thought that maybe she was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Krys ignored her question and looked back at Orphen sound asleep in his bed. She left.  
  
------ Next morning ------  
  
Cock-a-doodle-doo!  
  
Orphen opened his eyes and found himself in his room. He sat up and looked around his familiar room in confusion.  
  
'I thought that I was with Dilly and Krys on that... uh, armor suit, and why is my bed over here?' --  
  
The door opened to his room and Krys walked in with... guess... the usual... everyday... EGGS AND TOAST!!! When she noticed him she almost dropped his breakfast.  
  
"O-O-Orphen? Are you... alright?" she asked with a slight stutter.  
  
He nodded. She walked towards him calmly, still surprised, and climbed up on the bed and knelt on both knees in front of him. She reached her hand out to touch his face, but hesitated a moment and then she gently touched his cheek. She ran her fingers across and back to his ear. She suddenly jumped forward and hugged him tightly. Orphen was very puzzled on why she was acting like it was a miracle that he was alive and well.  
  
He pushed her back, "Whoa! Hold on! Why the hell are you acting like I was resurrected or something?"  
  
She looked at him confused, "What? Oh... never mind."  
  
She got up and was about to leave but Orphen grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere, "WHAT is going on? WHEN did I get here? And WHY were you acting so strange?"  
  
"I'm serving you breakfast, you got here last night at midnight, and if you remembered what happened last night you would know why I acted like that." She said knocking his hands away.  
  
He grabbed her arm again and said, "Hold it. Stay there."  
  
She did, as he ordered wondering why he didn't let her leave like the other times. Orphen got out from under the blankets and stood up in front of her. Suddenly, he pulled her body up against his and kissed her. (French kissing, EW!) It was so sudden that at first she tried to push away not knowing what he was doing, but when she realized what was going on, she hugged him back, locking lips with him. Just then Tsuara walked in and Orphen along with Krys jumped when she talked.  
  
"WHOA! S-sorry! I didn't know I was interrupting something!" Tsuara said as she shut the door.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T TELL CLEAO!!" Krys yelled as Tsuara's footsteps got further away.  
  
Orphen collapsed on the bed, blushing wildly, and stared at the floor. Krys looked at Orphen and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't tell."  
  
Just as she finished talking they both heard Cleao shout, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Or, maybe she will..." Krys said out loud.  
  
They both rushed to the door and locked it when they heard Cleao stomping up the stairs and heading towards the bedroom that they were in. Soon they heard loud banging.  
  
"ORPHEN!! HOW DARE YOU KISS THAT SLUT!!! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! YOU'VE NEVER KISSED ME BEFORE!!!" Cleao shouted through the door.  
  
Orphen looked at Krys expecting her to be staring at him, but she was in like a trance.  
  
"What did she call me? Did she call me... A SLUT?!" the trance seemed to be broken and her fury broke through. Suddenly she got calm, but still angry, "Orphen sit down."  
  
She unlocked the door and opened it. Cleao fell forward and fell on her face.  
  
She got up off the floor and looked at Krys, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
Krys got an evil and irritated look on her face which scared both Cleao and Orphen, "Lets play a game, truth or dare, and I dare you to call me a slut again or if you want, say something much worse."  
  
Cleao was scared stiff and she couldn't talk. Her counter parts were arguing whether they should say it again or stay silent. She thought about it, but didn't like the chances of not getting hurt so she smiled nervously.  
  
"H-how bout I pick truth instead?" Cleao suggested.  
  
Krys still had that look that she had before, "Ok, tell me is Orphen REALLY your boyfriend?"  
  
Cleao looked shocked and horrified at the same time and decided to lie, "Yep, yes he is."  
  
Even though Cleao said it quietly so he couldn't hear her he still heard and shouted, "LIAR!!"  
  
Krys got angrier and chased her out of the room. When Krys returned Orphen stared at her and his eyes drifted downwards. (In the WRONG way)  
  
Krys noticed this and got suspicious, "What are you looking at?"  
  
He looked away, "Oh, nothing..."  
  
He looked back and his stare once again worked its way down.  
  
"WHAT?! You're making me nervous."  
  
Orphen smirked and a small laugh escaped, "It's nothing really."  
  
Krys looked at him in disbelief but then shrugged and sat down next to him, "why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss me! Why did you kiss me?" Krys exclaimed.  
  
He shrugged, "Greatest urge, couldn't resist, besides I promised you a kiss before didn't I, before we were interrupted?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She said while recalling the time right before she had to climb out a window, "are you sure that's it? I mean, it sounds more like you are more repaying me than, loving me."  
  
He laughed, "Don't worry, it's not that."  
  
"Well eat... I won't be seeing you again, so I would like to spend as much time with you as I can."  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted jumping to his feet, "KRYS! YOU'RE LEAVING? Why?"  
  
She looked down, "My sister told me it was for my own good to leave here."  
  
"Who says you have to listen to her?" Orphen asked sitting back down.  
  
"I think that she might lead the police here and not only arrest me, but you as well for harboring an escapee. I don't know why, but they consider me a run away orphan, so they're say I'm an escapee."  
  
"Ok, now that's screwed up, yeah sure the rest of the government may be messed up, but seriously... that's not right. It makes it sound like you escaped from prison." Orphen told her.  
  
Krys looked up at him, "I thought an orphanage WAS a prison. Is it?"  
  
Orphen looked at her surprised at her response, "Well... I-I don't think so. It's just full of mischief so it may feel or seem like it. Not to mention all the rules."  
  
She laid down, looking at the ceiling and she had the look of being in deep thought.  
  
"Krys? What's wrong?" Orphen asked a little worried.  
  
She didn't answer right away, but when she snapped out of it she said, "Uh? What did you say?"  
  
"Uh, never mind." Orphen said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Whatever eat up and lets go out and have fun!" Krys said as she ran out.  
  
Orphen sighed, "That girl is unpredictable..." 


	10. The vision

There might be some romance... unfortunately...  
  
---------- Chapter 10 ---------- The vision ----------  
  
"PLEASE! I HATE ROLLERCOASTERS!! DON'T MAKE ME GO ON!!!" Krys begged Orphen.  
  
They were at the amusement park and Krys would go on any ride except roller coasters, so Orphen decided to MAKE her go on one.  
  
"Oh, come on. You'll go sky diving but you won't go on this? Weird." He said.  
  
She stopped struggling, "Well, it's been a long time since I've gone on one."  
  
They buckled in and Krys got tense. She didn't blink or breath she was so scared. Orphen touched her and she screamed.  
  
He covered his ears and shushed her, "Calm down! It's not like you're gonna die."  
  
"Yes, your right..." she said breathing deeply.  
  
The ride control person announced, "Keep your hands and feet in at all times, and buckle up."  
  
She got even tenser as the ride went up the railed hill. When it got to the peek it shot downwards and Krys screamed like the rest of the people. The only one not screaming was Orphen who was laughing his head off. As the ride went on Krys joined in on the laughing. When the ride was over Krys couldn't walk straight and almost fell on the ground, but Orphen caught her.  
  
"Watch it, you'll hurt yourself." He told her.  
  
She looked up at him, "Well, how can I watch it if I'm dizzy?"  
  
He shrugged as she got to her feet. They walked off and onto another coaster, and it happened almost the same except the turns. After going on millions of other rides they ran out of tickets and Orphen was out of money. It was also getting late. He emptied out his pockets but only found a couple toys that he played with when he was bored.  
  
When he was done he said, "Sorry, don't have any money."  
  
She checked her pockets also, "I might. If I do than we'll go somewhere to eat."  
  
She finished and pulled out 100$.  
  
"Where do you get all this stuff? Before you had ten PS2 games that I would've never guessed you owned and now you have 100 bucks." Orphen was confused.  
  
She shrugged but then pulled him off into another direction.  
  
As he stumbled to keep up he said, "I have an idea on where to eat. It's really close and cheap. It has really good food too."  
  
She stopped and asked, "Really? Can you show me?"  
  
He lead the way to this REALLY fancy restaurant called 'The Moonlight Kiss'. They walked in and almost immediately a butler greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to The Moonlight Kiss, do you want a private room for couples?" the guy asked.  
  
"Wait, wait, we are..." Krys covered Orphen's mouth and finished his sentence, "...in need of a private room. May we have one?"  
  
The butler bowed, "Of course, this way."  
  
They entered a room with soundproof windows and sat down at a table with a gold and red tablecloth with two chairs on opposite sides.  
  
"Thank you." Krys said while bowing.  
  
When the butler left Orphen was giving Krys a weird look.  
  
"W-w-what?" Krys stuttered.  
  
Orphen rolled his eyes, "We're not a couple. Why'd you have to go and do that?"  
  
"Well, I'd say that kiss this morning was really passionate. That's good enough for me, besides, what if we were to get in a personal conversation? I wouldn't want anyone listening, and I KNOW you hate it when people don't mind their own business." She responded.  
  
Orphen sighed, sat down and picked up the menu, "Let's see... hmm, tacos, nachos, (Author: Nasty) chicken stripes... (Author: YUMMY!) hmm...how bout some spaghetti?"  
  
Krys was looking around the room and the ceiling, "That sounds nice..."  
  
Orphen looked up at her, "What are you doing? Sit down."  
  
She sat on his lap, "I was looking at the ceiling. It looked familiar, maybe you could remember."  
  
Orphen looked up and was surprised. It was the same exact picture that Orphen had painted on her bedroom wall!  
  
"Whoa... I had no idea that this was here." Orphen said still staring at the picture.  
  
"Really?" Krys looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Orphen looked at the girl, "No, I'm serious! And uh, get off of me."  
  
She got up and sat in the other chair across from him. The same butler came in with a notepad and pen.  
  
"May I take your order?" he asked.  
  
Krys nodded, "Yes, spaghetti and we would like to have cream soda, please."  
  
He wrote it down then asked, "Two separate or together?"  
  
"Together." Orphen said before Krys could even answer.  
  
He left and instantly was back with drink. When he left for the second time Orphen started to suck on the straw. Now Krys was giving ORPHEN a funny look.  
  
"Yeah? Ya want something?" he asked her.  
  
Krys sighed, "I thought you said we weren't a couple."  
  
"Well, you did prove me wrong didn't you?" he said while smirking.  
  
He went back to drinking and Krys thought a moment while watching him.  
  
"You really do like me..." Krys said with realization.  
  
"What was your first clue?" Orphen asked sarcastically.  
  
Krys sighed, "Shut up, it's just that you're a hard person to read and... I've..." she looked down.  
  
Orphen hated it when people took so long to answer, "Yes?"  
  
"... never... had a... boyfriend before..." she was embarrassed.  
  
"So? I've never had a girl friend." He said calmly.  
  
She looked at him surprised, "That's hard to believe... you're really cute, and a lot of girls seem to like you."  
  
He shrugged, "I don't care how many like me, I'll choose the ones I like and if the rest don't like my choice they'll have to deal with it."  
  
"That's another thing, you have a great attitude... a little apathetic I'll admit... but who cares?" (Apathetic: means when you're unconcerned or not caring.)  
  
He looked at Krys who was smiling at him and noticed something that he hadn't before.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.  
  
She glared at him, "I always am like this!"  
  
He sighed, "That's not what I meant! I mean do you feel sick!"  
  
"No, I don't know why you would ask, Orphen."  
  
"Krys, be honest!" he shouted.  
  
She jumped back a little surprised at his anger, "I feel fine... why?"  
  
"Because... "  
  
The butler from before interrupted and served them their food then bowed, "Enjoy your meal."  
  
The two waited until he left and then started eating. Orphen however paused, and stared at Krys. She noticed but didn't say anything and she continued to eat her food. He had realized that she was a little panicky and weak, not to mention the fact that she looked a little light headed. He decided to ignore and eat his dinner. They later got in a conversation on why neither have had a lover, and then it swiftly changed to how many things they had in common. (I'm not even gonna try to count)  
  
Krys leaned back, "I'm full so full. You can have the rest, Orphen."  
  
"No thanks, I don't want it." he said while standing up.  
  
Krys stood up and walked towards Orphen. They were about to leave when the butler came in and held up a gun.  
  
He pointed it towards Orphen, "Krystal my lady, get behind me!"  
  
"What? How'd you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter how I know! If you want to leave alive then get behind me!" the butler shouted.  
  
Orphen had is hand raised but he couldn't figure out why he was the one being shot at, "What are you doing?! I didn't do anything!!"  
  
The butler pulled the trigger and Orphen closed his eyes expecting pain. For some reason he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and right in front of him was a creature, a creature he had never seen before. It was all black. It seemed more like a shadow than a living thing. Orphen looked around but found himself in a forest instead of the restaurant. It was filled with gray mist, and it was dark... really dark. He could only see a few feet ahead of him.  
  
A voice spoke, "Ebo... oshas enone sesa konai."  
  
"W-w-who's there?" Orphen stuttered.  
  
The voice laughed evilly, "tra eloboconani."  
  
"I-I don't understand..." Orphen told the voice.  
  
"Ceasa tra jin." It responded.  
  
Orphen was frantically looking around for whoever was talking to him, "If you can understand me, speak my language!"  
  
Another laugh was heard, "I guess it has been a long time Flame. You can't even remember your own people's language. I knew this was going to happen if I let those soldiers take you away."  
  
"Where are you?!" Orphen shouted still looking for him.  
  
"Right here" the voice replied.  
  
The creature that had been standing in front of him moved closer, "I'm in your shadow or should I say, controlling it."  
  
Orphen swung around and saw his shadow or the creature getting closer to him.  
  
He remembered the dagger that Krys had given him and pulled it out, "Stay back!"  
  
"What's wrong, brother?"  
  
'Brother?'  
  
"You aren't scared at your shadow are you?" the creature said sarcastically.  
  
Orphen also remembered what he had to do to turn the dagger into a sword. He closed his eyes and concentrated best he could. Before he knew it he was holding the sword that he had seen Krys use many times before.  
  
(Welcome to the church of holy cabbage. Lettuce pray. Oh sorry, back to the fic!!)  
  
The shadow jumped back a bit but then resumed walking. Orphen backed up even more the closer it got to him. Finally Orphen turned and ran deep in to the forest. He ran until he couldn't even drag his feet then he collapsed on the ground. He heard something behind him so he turned himself so that he was on his side looking down. There was the creature, moving slowly towards him. Orphen was panting heavily and afraid but he just watched as it approached because of his weariness.  
  
The shadow laughed, "Is that all? Pathetic. I could probably help you go faster though. Just come with me and I'll help you with any problem."  
  
Orphen still laying on the ground, panting, responded, "You're my problem, pant pant leave me alone..."  
  
"Alone? You're ordering your older brother around? But if you want to be alone than I'll help you become alone..." it smirked and disappeared.  
  
Orphen had a surge of energy fill his body and was transported somewhere else. The sudden change from darkness to brightness hurt his eyes, but when he got used to it he noticed that a whole town was on fire. People were screaming and running around as houses collapsed and others died. Someone ran into his shoulder but he didn't notice. Orphen walked around looking at the houses in flames until he reached a certain group and house. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His energy was soon replaced with fear. The house he was looking at was his and the group in front of him was Majik, Krys, Cleao, Tsuara, Ceaser, (The dog) and Dilly. Majik was trying to comfort Cleao and Dilly was kneeling besides Krys who was crying her heart out. Next to her, was Tsuara, her long lost sister, was laying on the ground... dead... Though something was strange none of them seemed to notice him. He went over to Krys and went to touch her on the shoulder, but he went right through her! Orphen jumped back surprised and felt sadness fill him. Krys got up and walked towards a giant creature destroying the town still crying. She shouted something he couldn't hear, but it seemed to get the demon's attention. The monster ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She didn't even struggle as the creature opened its mouth to devour her. She closed her eyes as she was about to die and the rest of the group ran towards her to stop the creature. Before they could do anything another demon came up a crushed the rest. Orphen watched as the demon put Krys in its mouth and swallowed.  
  
Orphen closed his eyes and fell to his knees, "W-w-what is..."  
  
He put his hand to his head and shouted trying to relieve him of the torture he was going through, watching his only friends die, not being able to save them. The heat was suddenly gone and Orphen felt a cool and gentle hand shaking him. He looked up and found himself in the restaurant with Krys at his side.  
  
"Are you ok? You were telling me why you thought I was sick." she asked with a concerned tone.  
  
Orphen looked around a moment, "Y-y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm not hungry you can have the dinner."  
  
"Well I'm not that hungry either. Continue what you were saying." Krys abruptly changed the subject.  
  
Orphen couldn't keep up with her mind, "Huh? Continue what?"  
  
Krys rolled her eyes, "You were telling me why you thought I was sick."  
  
'WTF? All that shit I saw wasn't real?'  
  
He stood up and left. Krys left some money there and followed him out. When she finally caught up to him he was at a bridge over a stream that flowed silently by.  
  
"What's wrong? You seemed to be in a hurry." She asked even more concerned than before.  
  
He looked at the gibbous waning moon, "I had... oh never mind..."  
  
She embraced his arm and looked at the moon also, "Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"I... how should I put this..." he looked down at the water.  
  
"Orphen, just tell me straight."  
  
He looked at Krys, "I don't know if you'll believe me, but I think I may have saw how you were going to die."  
  
"Was I old?"  
  
"No, not a year older than you are now." He responded.  
  
She looked down, "How did I die?"  
  
"You were... eaten by a dragon." He looked away from her so he didn't have to see her surprise and shock.  
  
She turned his face and said, "Why did that happen?"  
  
"Your sister was killed. She bled to death." He told her while being forced to stare into her eyes.  
  
She looked at the moon and smiled sweetly, "So I let myself die... suicide... well why would I do that with you around?"  
  
(Suicide is a way of telling god: YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!! I QUIT!! Back to the fic.)  
  
"I-I wasn't there..." Orphen looked at the water.  
  
"Oh..." she turned his face again to face her, "Well, then don't leave me ok?"  
  
He nodded still with the depressed look he had before.  
  
"JESUS CRIST! CHEER UP WILL YA?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO GLOOMY AND SAD AFTER A GOOD TIME?!" She screamed in his face.  
  
He winced at her anger, "Whoa, calm down..."  
  
"NO!! IF YOU DON'T FUCKIN SMILE I'LL..." Krys stopped as she watched Orphen.  
  
He wiped away a tear that had escaped during he shouting, and he slowly turned and started walking away.  
  
Krys lunged forwards and grabbed his shirt, "Wait I'm sorry... I'm a little tired and light headed so I got... mad... Orphen?"  
  
He had turned around and was still glaring at her, "So there was something wrong... I hate it when people lie just so that some fun isn't cut short." He looked away and at the moon once again, "So you still want to stay here?"  
  
Krys nodded.  
  
Orphen walked forward and started leaving but stopped when Krys shouted, "STOP!!! Y-y-you said you wouldn't leave me..."  
  
He turned around and walked towards Krys, "Fine..."  
  
"Somebody's PMSing..." she murmured.  
  
Orphen heard but ignored and walked back onto the bridge where the arch reached it's highest. Krys walked over and hugged his arm just like before and smiled.  
  
"Hey Orphen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She looked at him, "Do you think that I'm sexy?"  
  
"Uh... yeah, why?" he was getting kind of nervous.  
  
"Dunno..."  
  
He looked at her and noticed how her skin glowed in the moonlight along with her white shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. He looked back at the moon thinking on whether what he saw was a dream or... a glimpse of the future. He rested his head on the wooden rails of the bridge and hoped it was a dream, a nightmare, that he never wanted to see again.  
  
Krys noticed how concerned he was, "Don't worry it'll be alright."  
  
Orphen tried to smile but it didn't really work. Krys rolled her eyes with a smile.  
  
(I like playing with round objects, perhaps that's why I like rolling my eyes... or maybe my eyes are rolling me around... sorry, back to the ficcy!)  
  
"I know what could cheer you up..." Krys whispered to him.  
  
He nodded and resumed to stare at the moon with the look of 'Kill me now and get it over with'. (I feel so bad for him... T.T)  
  
"Geez, you're so miserable..." Krys retorted.  
  
She started a conversation with him about the good times about their childhood, which only lead to the bad things, and as you could imagine, that didn't have a positive affect. He got even more depressed and looked as if he was a lifeless stone statue made to show how sad someone could be, but this, for Krys was unbearable, so she turned his head so that he was facing her and got close.  
  
"Why are you so depressed? And I thought I had serious problems with depression!"  
  
"Krys, I don't know... I just..." he stopped and his eyes grew even sadder just thinking about why he was like this so he just turned away.  
  
Krys turned his face towards her again, but this time their lips touched and slowly changed from... uh... un-passionate to passionate. (STOP KISSING!!!) When they separated Orphen had a look of shock like he wasn't expecting that. (Well, he didn't expect it actually... oh and I contradict myself whenever I put mushy stuff in stories) He looked at Krys who was giving him smile that made her look like she was the sweetest thing in the world.  
  
"W-w-why did you..." Orphen started.  
  
Krys pressed two fingers against his lips before he could finish, "Hey, I did that so you would cheer up... and because I love you. Well? You feel better?"  
  
Orphen didn't answer but he smiled which satisfied Krys.  
  
"Alright! Now let's go on a nature walk!" she shouted while tugging Orphen.  
  
Orphen being once again dragged in another direction decided that they should stay away from the woods, but when he tried to stop her it didn't work. Realizing that bribery or anything else wouldn't stop her he just followed along hoping that that dream wouldn't come true. They reached the forest and sat down in a clear patch where there weren't any trees in the way of the moon. They stayed there a while talking and gazing at the moon and its beauty then they got into another conversation.  
  
Krys looked over at Orphen, "Hey, uh, who are your parents?"  
  
He looked over at her a little surprised, "I went to an orphanage remember? I don't know them. Why?"  
  
She looked down, "Because I think I might know."  
  
He seemed more interested, "And how would you know them?"  
  
She looked at the moon, "A legend."  
  
"Huh? What does a legend have to do with this?" he asked rather confused.  
  
"Well, you know how you woke up and couldn't remember anything that happened that night?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, it's because you had transformed into some type of demon and if dilly is right than you're the... prince of the Hellican clan. Then again he might be wrong." She told Orphen.  
  
"No, most likely not, I read about them in the tower of fang, all of them were killed. Down to every last child." Orphen replied assuring her that Dilly was wrong.  
  
Krys sighed, "You read was us human beings wrote..."  
  
"Krys"  
  
"But if you heard the legends..."  
  
"Krys!"  
  
"You would've known that..."  
  
"KRYS!"  
  
She stopped talking and noticed Orphen was intently staring ahead of them.  
  
"What's there?" she whispered to him.  
  
He continued to stare, but answered, "I don't know..." he inhaled and shouted, "WHO WANTS TO BE A TREE?"  
  
'Orphen, what the hell are you talking about?' --  
  
A very familiar voice shouted back, "I DO! I DO!"  
  
"Get out here were I can see you, Alan!" Orphen shouted.  
  
"Aw man! Shucks! How'd you know?" Alan said jumping out from the bushes.  
  
Orphen started his explanation, "Well, first off, you were rustling and moving in the bushes, secondly, you are the only person I know who wants to be a tree, and third of all, your shampoo smells horrible and to make it worse... it has a really strong scent."  
  
Alan started crying, "You're sooo mean!!!"  
  
"Why were you spying on us?" Krys asked stepping forward.  
  
The blonde thought a moment, "Oh yeah, I was going to get my revenge because you burnt my hair."  
  
"You mean the wig..." Krys corrected him.  
  
Orphen scratched him head, "Why does he want revenge? What the hell are you two talking about?"  
  
Krys leaned over towards Alan, "He doesn't remember anything from that night..." then she realized something strange, "Hey, uh... you have a full head of hair." She started to tug on it thinking it was another wig, but strangely it wouldn't come off, so she started pulling as hard as possible, but it STILL didn't come off, "Man, you must've super glued it there!"  
  
Alan was tearing because of the pain and shouted, "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I ate a mysterious plant and it made my hair grow back!!"  
  
She stopped tugging, "Oh..."  
  
She let go and walked back towards Orphen.  
  
Orphen grabbed his shirt to the right of his chest and thought, 'Fuck, why do I feel this way? Wait, this feeling's familiar...'  
  
"Orphen, I want to go back..." Krys interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He looked over surprised, "Why?"  
  
"Just trust me on this... something bad is going to happen to you... I can feel it..." Krys shrunk behind and grabbed his shirt even tighter.  
  
Orphen thought about it too and the feeling inside him was telling him the same thing, but for some reason, he didn't want to leave. So now he was forced to see what was going to happen that gave him this horrible feeling.  
  
"Hey Krys, I think it might be Alan..."  
  
Krys looked at Orphen confused, "What?"  
  
Orphen rolled his eyes, "I think that it might be Alan giving us both a bad feeling."  
  
"That doesn't make much sense." She told him.  
  
"I know it might sound ridiculous and he may seem like and idiot, but I think that there's something about him that we don't know." Orphen explained to her.  
  
"Other than the fact he wants to be a tree?" Krys kidded.  
  
Orphen smirked, "Yes, something other than that..."  
  
--- Cliff hanger--- 


	11. THE FREAKY THING ATTACKS!

Disclaimer: Orphen isn't mine, yeah I know...  
  
---------- Chapter 11 ---------- The uh, freaky thing... attacks! ----------  
  
"HEY!! STOP PEEPING YOU, uh, JERK!!" Krys shouted learning that Alan had been watching them ever since they left home then she realized something, "Uh oh that's not good..."  
  
Orphen looked over at her, "What's not good?"  
  
She looked over as if she had found out something horrible, "I'm starting to sound like Cleao."  
  
He sighed, "Well, I don't think that's important right now."  
  
She looked at Alan who was suddenly in her face and then she asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I know you don't I?"  
  
Krys and Orphen: O.O  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"So that's how you know my name and that's why you know what happened last night!!" Alan looked proud at his... ahem, discovery.  
  
Krys and Orphen: OoO  
  
Alan had a look of realization and looked around to see if anyone was there.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered, "Hey, tell me how I can plant my, Cough, cough, cock, cough, cough in..."  
  
Orphen: Ooo 'That's sick'  
  
"Now that is sick..." Krys said as she walked away.  
  
Alan finished after coughing and confirming they were alone, "...the ground?"  
  
Krys and Orphen:0.0 'That's all he wanted to ask?'  
  
"I don't know! Why the fuck are you asking me?!" Orphen shouted in his face.  
  
Alan winced and trembled. He started to cry and ran to the other side of the clearing. (That wasn't too far away)  
  
He shouted something very unusual to Orphen, "Trar geeee beles!! Co'ed mes tra!!!"  
  
Krys looked over shocked, "Did he just speak..."  
  
She stopped short as she noticed Orphen's expression. He looked amazed as if he had found a long lost brother or he had just been betrayed.  
  
"Orphen? What's wrong?" Krys asked worriedly.  
  
He didn't answer. He started walking forwards with the same look but Krys pulled him back.  
  
"What's wrong Orphen?! What's wrong?!" Krys shouted as she tugged on his shirt.  
  
He finally looked at her and as he spoke his jaw shook, "W-w-what d-d-did h- he s-say? Did he just say..."  
  
Krys tuned him out realizing that he still could understand the Hellican language and now was lost in thought. When he started walking towards the blonde again Krys didn't even notice until her hands were holding nothing and they dropped to her side. She quickly lunged forward and grabbed his collar and pulled. She heard him choke from the sudden tug at his neck and was tempted to let him go, but she knew that Alan and his friends were trying to lead him into a trap. (It almost worked too, good thing she was there...) When Orphen fell to the ground he started gasping for air and Krys knelt down beside him and when he was breathing normally she helped him up.  
  
She hugged Orphen tightly, "I'm sorry! I didn't want tot hurt you, it's just that Alan was leading you into a trap!"  
  
Orphen being a little surprised from her sudden embracement he just let her do what she was doing. (Which would be talking and hugging)  
  
When she let go he asked, "What trap?"  
  
"Alan was supposed to lead you over there and his friends would jump you. Basically catch you unguarded." Krys explained.  
  
Orphen looked over at Alan who was over one the other side still crying. Someone shot a gun or bazooka at Orphen but that didn't do anything. A shield had already been put up. Orphen's hand was extended in the direction it came from but he was still facing Krys who was staring behind Orphen at Merrill (Who's holding the gun) with her mouth opened.  
  
"Well, Krys, BOOM I see BOOM what you BOOM were BOOM talking BOOM about. BOOM" Orphen said as Merrill crazily shot at him.  
  
Even though she moved around, in front, in back, to the left, to the right, it was blocked every by a shield that the sorcerer had casted even though he wasn't concentrating at all and talking to Krys.  
  
"FUCK YOU!!! YOU FUCKIN' DEVIL!!!" the cat-girl shouted in fury.  
  
Orphen looked around, "Did you hear something?"  
  
Krys: O.O 'All that commotion went on and he was casting spells AND that girl just shouted, and he DIDN'T NOTICE?!'  
  
Orphen saw Merrill and sighed, "Why are you guys still trying to kill me? What did I do?"  
  
Van jumped out and charged at him. Orphen moved to the side and Van's sword struck the tree behind him and got stuck.  
  
When he finally pulled it out he answered, "You didn't do anything... your father did... that bastard... he... he killed the survivors! I don't want to kill another with demonic powers but you... you have HIS blood, that sick, sadistic bastard's blood running through your veins! Now, I must avenge them, all that he killed."  
  
He charged again and missed and he missed and he missed, but eventually after hours of the same thing Van dropped to his knees still with the sword in his hands resting the blade on the ground.  
  
"Geez, you're a little too ambitious about this whole 'revenge' thing. But, I don't understand, how is killing me going to avenge the survivors of..." Orphen realized that Van hadn't told the name of the clan of the survivor's.  
  
"The draconian?" Van finished panting heavily.  
  
"Yeah, them"  
  
Van stood up slowly and fell back a few steps, "You should be wanting to get revenge too. He killed his own people, your people."  
  
Orphen rubbed his head, "I really don't know what you're talking about. I've lived in only two places, Totoconta and Cerin, where I live now and no one has been hurt."  
  
"So, what I've heard WAS true... you don't remember do you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Orphen was now more confused than ever before, "Remember what?"  
  
Alan laughed, "You're the prince, the prince of the Hell-I-can clam."  
  
"Uh, I'm a clam?"  
  
"Alan you idiot!! It's Hellican CLAN!!!" Merrill shouted.  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
Orphen thought a moment, "Ok, let me get this straight, so I'm the prince of this hall-in-sin cram..."  
  
Krys leaned over and whispered, "Orphen, it's Hel-li-cin clan."  
  
"Oh ok Hellican clan. Well anyway I'm the prince and you're trying to kill me because of what my so-called-father did? That's just as screwed up as the government." Orphen snubbed. (Insulted)  
  
Van lifted the sword ready to charge, "Shut up! Fine if you want to live than tell me where your father is."  
  
Orphen shouted back, "I DON'T KNOW!! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I WAS IN AN ORPHANAGE!!!"  
  
"Then you shall die..." Van got ready to charge.  
  
Just like before he missed and he missed and he missed and he missed, and once again after hours of doing so Van collapsed to the ground.  
  
"God damn it, stand still will ya!!" Van ordered.  
  
Orphen gave an uncertain expression, "Yeah, why didn't I think of that..." (Sarcastic)  
  
Van got up and started to charge but Alan interrupted, "Hey Van, do you have that medicine with you? I feel weird."  
  
Van slapped his hand to his face, "Shit, I forgot it."  
  
Merrill seemed to get nervous than ran over to Van and whispered something to him.  
  
"Hey uh, why does he need medicine?" Orphen asked kinda worried.  
  
Van smirked, "You'll see. Alan! Me, Hitomi, and Merrill, are going back to get your medicine!"  
  
"OK!" The blonde shouted back.  
  
"Orphen we should go now..." Krys whispered in fearful tone.  
  
Orphen was also sensing danger but he wanted to know why so he wouldn't leave.  
  
Krys got even closer, "Come on. I really want to leave."  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Orphen asked.  
  
She stepped in front of him and got in his face, "Because you promised that you wouldn't leave me alone!!"  
  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere." He stated.  
  
"But you promised..." Krys whispered disappointed.  
  
Orphen started to stare intently at Alan, "Well, I guess you're staying."  
  
"What about that dream!!"  
  
Orphen looked at the ground.  
  
"Didn't it start out in a forest?" Krys pointed out.  
  
He thought a moment and apprehended that Alan MIGHT have been the shadow, but then again it was much smarter than him, "Yes it did start out in the forest but I don't see anything harmful around here."  
  
Alan complaining about some pains interrupted their conversation.  
  
"OWWWY!! I hope they come back soon! I have hoddible (Horrible) pains!"  
  
Orphen laughed, "LOL! Look! He can't even say horrible right!"  
  
Krys was having the most difficult time holding back her laughter but managed to keep it under control.  
  
The blonde started crying, "You're soooo mean!! What did I do?!"  
  
"You tried to kill us." Orphen answered.  
  
Krys tapped on his shoulder, "Hey that was a non-rhetorical question."  
  
Orphen turned to face her, "I know. I just felt like answering."  
  
Alan got his attention, "Tra! Co'ed mes tra!" (YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!)  
  
A powerful gust of wind was suddenly conjured up out of nowhere and it nearly blew the two away. (Krys and Orphen) Orphen somehow could sense the power in the blonde rising rapidly and when the power reached its peek he started to float. A flash lit up the night sky and then dimmed so that the midnight blue was once again revealed. When Orphen and Krys could finally see again they looked around the clearing and found that everything was normal, but there was something missing.  
  
Krys looked around, "Where's Alan?"  
  
"Maybe he blew himself up." Orphen joked.  
  
She thought a second, "Well, maybe his friends came and got him."  
  
Orphen shrugged but then something caught his eye. There was a pink squirrel sitting on a branch staring at him.  
  
"Hey Krys is that a squirrel?" He asked baffled.  
  
She walked towards the tree it was in, "Yeah it is. That's strange, why isn't it scared of us?" she made as much noise as she could and threw rocks at the squirrel but it didn't budge, "and why is it..." she shivered, "pink?"  
  
(What happens when the unstoppable object meets the unmovable object? E- mail me if you find the answer! E-mail address: TsuaraKuraihotmail.com)  
  
Orphen shrugged again and stood next to her, "It might have pink o' alteran."  
  
"What?" her brain melted trying to figure out what he was talking about, "You better not touch it then."  
  
Orphen smirked indicating that there wasn't really a disease by that name.  
  
"Orphen!!! You little!" she shouted.  
  
She jumped on his back and playfully fought with him.  
  
He laughed a little, "Krys! Come on stop!" he noticed the squirrel was acting strange so he flipped Krys off his back and onto the ground and pinned her there, "Stop! Look." He pointed to the squirrel, "Why is it acting so strange?"  
  
Orphen let her up and she examined the squirrel, "You mean why is it growling at us? Don't know, unless it's a... ORPHEN!!! GET BACK DOWN HERE!!"  
  
Orphen was climbing up the tree so he could see the squirrel up close. When he got there he stretched out a hand to touch it but it jumped down and to their surprise it morphed into a pink bird and flew into another tree!  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Orphen asked.  
  
Krys thought a moment, "I don't know... what ARE you thinking?"  
  
He smirked, "It might sound REALLY stupid but I think that pink bird is... Alan."  
  
"Well I don't see how that could be but it's the only unusual object here." She replied.  
  
Orphen climbed the other tree it was in and took out some birdseed.  
  
"Is that? ORPHEN!! STOP GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!!! THAT'S REALLY EXPENSIVE!!!" Krys shouted.  
  
He ignored her and extended his hand to the bird. Suddenly it changed into a pink tiger and launched itself at Orphen. Orphen moved out of the way but lost his balance and fell out of the tree. He closed his eyes tightly and expected pain to flow throughout his whole body but instead felt pain in both shoulders. He clenched his teeth as the pain from before came back. (From the time the ghost had injured his shoulders. They were still sore) He opened his eyes and saw this pink Phoenix carrying him. Its talons dug into his shoulders cause him to bleed and suddenly giant stones started flying by the Phoenix's head causing the bird to dance out of the way. They both looked down and saw Krys tossing huge stones at the firebird.  
  
"LET HIM GO ALAN!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
Krys picked up another stone and threw it, this time it actually hit his head and knock him out cold leaving Orphen at the mercy of gravity. The bird's weight was going to crush Orphen if he didn't get out from underneath but its talons were gripping too tightly for him to get free without injuring himself. Since he didn't have enough time to peel them off he had only one choice. He ripped both his shoulders out of the bird's claws as hard as he could, tearing his flesh. He clenched his teeth even harder as he removed the talons from his skin and at last, he was free from its grip. When the bird was close enough to hitting the ground Orphen jumped and landed on both feet. Since they were falling at high speed his knees gave in and he collapsed almost instantly. Krys ran over to see if he was alright.  
  
"Hey! You ok? Whoa... what did you do to yourself?" Krys said as she observed his wounds.  
  
He smirked and covered his shoulder with his hand, "Don't worry, I can fix it."  
  
Just as he spoke his hand glowed a scarlet color and his wounds were instantly gone.  
  
"Again, why is it red?" Orphen asked himself.  
  
Krys leaned down, "Huh? What's red?"  
  
"My magic."  
  
"I thought it was always red, it was the first time I saw you cast a spell." Krys told him as she looked over at the fallen phoenix.  
  
"It was purple before I met you." He retorted.  
  
She looked back at him and grabbed him by his collar, "Are you saying it's MY fault it's a different color?! And besides, why does it matter?"  
  
He pulled her hand off, "Yes I am saying it's your fault and it matters because red magic is the devil's power! And unless I'm a relative of him or I've been tainted by a demon, it's a BAD OMEN!!! So either way it's not good!"  
  
"Well, SORRY! Maybe I should've just let my dog EAT YOU the first time we met!" Krys shouted in his face.  
  
He got closer to hers, "WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE!!!"  
  
Krys grabbed the dagger off his belt and put it on hers, then she started walking away. She was swung around and cuffed in the face by Orphen. She sat up on the ground and looked stunned, but when she touched her bleeding lip and saw blood she looked enraged. She stood up and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"So that's the way you want to play... fine then, I'll gladly play along..." She said with a smirk.  
  
She ran up and threw a fist at Orphen and succeeded in clouting his right cheek. He sat on the ground a minute and ran back after coming back to his senses. She dodged his punches and he dodged hers. They beat each other senseless and they ended up using swords and magic. Orphen would disappear and reappeared behind her and she would use tricky sword techniques that seemed to work every time. At last it ended. Orphen transported behind her but before he knew it, Krys twisted around and jumped over his head. She threw the sword at a downward strike and cut his back deeply. Orphen still stunned she tackled him and sent him flying forward in to a tree. She was about to strike again when he stood up and flipped her on her back. He pinned her there and his face got closer to hers though she didn't notice. As she was struggling something warm gently touched her lips and calmed her. (A/N: Again... --) Orphen's kiss deepened to a point where Krys didn't want to separate from his lips. It seemed so loving and warm and... well, perfect. When they did separate Orphen let her go and was holding his head as if he had done something he didn't want to do.  
  
Flipping over off the ground and getting on her knees she asked him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry... I felt so angry, so I needed to..."  
  
He stopped short to a roar that seemed to echo throughout the woods. Krys looked past Orphen over and were the Phoenix once was, now where a pink dragon stood. (A/N: I'M SOO MAD!! I'M INSULTING DRAGONS!!! T.T) It swung its tail hitting Orphen and sent him flying to the left. Krys ran as fast as she could towards him dodging its tail and claws in the process.  
  
When she finally reached him she leaned down and shook him, "Orphen, wake up, please wake up."  
  
He moaned, "I'm... fine... just a little... tired..." As he finished he sat up and leaned against the tree behind him and noticed the dragon, "WTF?! I don't think I can move fast enough to kill it."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll kill it." (A/N: YES! MUST DESTROY PINK!!)  
  
"But how? You don't have any powers." (A/N: Do not defy the powers of red and blue! They are the ultimate colors that will DESTROY PINK!!!) Orphen proved a point... or so it seemed.  
  
She stepped in front of him and put her sword to the side, "Trust me, there's a lot about me that you don't know."  
  
Orphen's full attention was brought to her instead of the dragon and he watched her movements. She stretched out her hand and pointed her palm at the dragon's heart. A sudden stream of light shot from her palm and pierced its scales and through its heart. It wailed in pain and swung itself wildly about the place. At last it disintegrated and all the damage it had caused was somehow fixed and was back to normal, except for Krys and Orphen who were sitting or standing all worn out.  
  
Orphen looked at Krys, "What did you just do? That's a spell that I've never seen or heard of."  
  
"It's not a spell, silly! It's an energy release!" Krys shouted back sounding a little tired.  
  
"Ok, what's that?" He asked.  
  
"I always hated that question, because I don't know the answer! The only thing I know about it is that it uses up your energy instead of your magical ability." She answered.  
  
He sighed and crawled towards her, "Hey, uh so you want to continue this... date? If it really is one."  
  
She giggled, "I guess it's a date. But I think it's just about over and I'm too tired to go home, what about you?"  
  
"The same."  
  
They went to a spot that they could see the moon and were they could lean on a tree. They sat there and Krys leaned on Orphen's shoulder. To her surprise he leaned his head on hers and wrapped his arm around her. He suddenly remembered something and jumped up to reach in his pockets. He pulled out two sake can that he had saved from that one night.  
  
He handed one to her, "Do you want it?"  
  
"Sure. I'm not an alcoholic though." Krys said as she took it.  
  
He sat down, "I'm not an alcoholic either."  
  
They drank all of it and both were drunk out of their minds. They went to town and did crazy things like jumping out of cars that were about to crash, spray-painting fancy restaurants (Including 'the moonlight kiss') and people's windows. They glued everyone's mailboxes shut including their own and they set off fire alarms. They watched as fire trucks gathered around asking why the alarms went off when there was no fire. All had found that their ovens stoves and broilers had been turned on which caused enough smoke to set off the alarms. The restaurants were complaining that people had been writing violent messages on the walls and others saying that their cars were missing or crashed. When all the excitement was over the two drunken people wobbled back to the forest where they had their encounter with the demon. They sat down and kissed each other uncontrollably and eventually they started to fling off their cloths.  
  
A/N: funny, funny, funny, no? Well PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW ON WHETHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT!!! 


	12. Side affects

Disclaimer: The same as before...  
  
My sis made up something making fun of the pledge of allegiance and I am gonna use it in the next chapter and if it isn't most likely chap 14!  
  
---------- Chapter 12 ---------- Side affects ----------  
  
Orphen awoke with a major headache and looked around at his surroundings. He looked at Krys next to him sleeping... naked. He jumped up and noticed that he was also naked. He panicked and ran around looking for his cloths. At last he found them... up in a, no two, no three, no FOUR trees. Unfortunately none of the trees had low branches he could climb on.  
  
"SHIT!!!" He spoke louder than he should have and woke up Krys.  
  
She sat up, "What's wrong?" she looked at herself, "OH GOD!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" she looked at Orphen, "HOLY FUCKIN' HELL!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE OUR CLOTHS?!"  
  
He pointed at the four trees.  
  
"GOOD FUCKIN' GOD!!! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET THEM?!" She shouted covering her body the best she could.  
  
Orphen sighed and a he started floating in the air and got all their cloths. When he landed he tossed her, her spaghetti strap shirt and shorts WITHOUT looking at anything he shouldn't. (He might've peek... a little) She got dressed while Orphen was behind a tree dressing, himself. When both were done Orphen told her how he woke up and they left the woods. When they reached town it was in havoc. Everything was spray-painted, cars were crashed, people were in angry mobs, and a lot of thugs, gangsters, goths, or any other dangerous group was being sued or beaten up. Ambulances were racing through the streets to get the half-killed people to the hospital, police and S.W.A.T members were scattered everywhere trying to break up the fights, and fire trucks were STILL trying to get back to the station after the completely forgotten pranks with all the alarms, but there were too many people in the street to get by.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Orphen asked as he watched mobs run by.  
  
Krys got behind him and gave him a little push, "You're the sorcerer. YOU should do something about all this ciaos"  
  
"What? YOU'RE the one who defeated that doppelganger! YOU do something." He pushed her.  
  
"No..." They kept pushing each other into crowds and before they knew it they were in a sticky situation.  
  
Krys running as hard as she could next to Orphen shouted to him, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"  
  
Orphen was also running, "Ok, it started out with us pushing each other into crowds until some one bumped into you."  
  
"NO! You PUSHED me INTO him!" Krys argued.  
  
"Whatever! You were pushed into him and then you called him a slutty, fat assed, bitch that should go burn in hell! And then he gathered up his buddies and his buddies gathered THEIR buddies and then it just keeps going. Now that you pissed all of them off they are chasing us and I don't think they'll stop any time soon."  
  
Krys stopped and turned around to face them, "Well, then we'll force them to."  
  
Orphen stopped also, "What are you talking about? Let's go!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Lets have some sport with these guys! They seem eager to fight and I'm a little antsy myself." Krys said.  
  
Orphen walked forward towards his approaching enemy and pointed his hand in their direction. They suddenly were tossed up in the air and thrown back. They hit others in mobs. Everyone got calm and surrounded the people lying on the ground.  
  
Orphen pulled Krys in another direction, "Come on! Lets go before we're seen!"  
  
They were able to get home without being seen and when they reached the driveway Cleao was walking out to get the mail.  
  
"Oh, hey guys. Where were you Orphen? Making out with your girlfriend?"  
  
Orphen blushed.  
  
"No, just at the amusement park, then we went to a hotel to spend the night." Krys answered.  
  
Cleao smirked, "Ok, whatever."  
  
She walked over to the mailbox but before she could Krys interrupted.  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to open that."  
  
She turned to Krys, "And how would you know?"  
  
Krys shrugged. Cleao tugged, didn't open, tugged again, still didn't open, finally she gave up. (They glued ALL the mailboxes shut in the last chapter.)  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!" she screamed.  
  
Krys shrugged again, "I just had a feeling." (They were drunk so they can't remember.)  
  
Krys turned around to face Orphen but found he wasn't there. She ran inside and found him in front of the door. Krys looked ahead to see what he was staring at and saw his whole house trashed and in havoc. His expression changed as he watched Dilly chasing Majik (With broccoli) Tsuara chasing Dilly and the dog Ceaser in a corner shaking like a little puppy in a thunderstorm.  
  
"Get that thing away from me!!!" Majik shouted as he ran in fear of the veggie.  
  
Dilly pursued, "Why? This is fun! Maybe you would like it better cooked!!!"  
  
Still running he pulled out his NEW lighter and lit the broccoli on fire like a torch.  
  
Tsuara panting heavily managed to say, "Come on! Leave him alone what do you think would happen if Orphen found out!! He would like blow us up, or maybe even kill us!!!"  
  
Orphen couldn't take it any more, "STOP!!!" Keeps Echoing outside  
  
Everyone froze, and the fire on the broccoli went out. DEAD SILENCE (Not even crickets)  
  
Orphen pointed to the door with an angry face. Everyone left his house as swiftly and quietly as possible.  
  
Krys was about to leave also went Orphen said, "YOU, can stay if you like."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll stay, I mean you're gonna need help cleaning this up." She replied.  
  
A voice coming from the corner got their attention, "If she's staying then I'm staying too."  
  
Orphen looked at the dog, "Ok, just tell me one thing, WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP THEM?! THEY WRECKED MY FUCKIN' HOUSE!!!"  
  
"Well, I can see that and I DID try, but the thing is it's... Tsuara..." Ceaser looked down.  
  
"Well, what about her?" Orphen looked calmer.  
  
Krys touched his shoulder, "Tsuara has always hated him and would kick and yell at him. I would've tried to help him but, she would always hurt me if I did something she didn't like."  
  
"So she's abusive." Orphen looked from Krys to Ceaser, "You can stay, but help her out with this."  
  
Krys felt good there was another helper but something about what he said didn't sound right, "Orphen, you said that as if you weren't going to help out."  
  
He plopped down the couch, "Well, that's how it's always been."  
  
He turned on the TV.  
  
Krys blocked his view, "Well, I guess things are going to change now aren't they?"  
  
He looked up at her "Huh? What's going to change?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
---- Hours later ----  
  
Orphen is vacuuming the floor with a look of anger, "How the hell did she get me to do this?"  
  
---- Flashback ----  
  
"WHAT?!" Orphen shouted in surprise.  
  
Krys got in his face, "You heard me, you're gonna have a fair share of the chores."  
  
Orphen laid back and smirked, "How about this, we'll play rock, paper, scissors, and if you win, I'll help anytime you ask, and if I win then you'll have to be my slave for as long as I say."  
  
"Fine! I'm warning you now, I have a lot of luck." Krys boasted.  
  
They stuck out one hand and shook their fists up and down while saying, "Rock paper scissors, SHOE!" (I don't really know if they say SHOE or not.)  
  
Krys had paper and Orphen had rock.  
  
"SHIT!!!" He shouted.  
  
---- End of Flashback ----  
  
Orphen now staring at the ceiling accidentally said out loud, "It would've been nice to have her as a slave."  
  
A sharp but concerned voice broke his thoughts, "Orphen. What were you doing? It looked like you fell asleep standing up."  
  
"What? Oh no I was just..."  
  
Ceaser crawled out from under the couch with more garbage, "Talking about how he would've LOVED you to be his slave."  
  
"Really?" she looked at Orphen with an unsatisfied expression.  
  
Orphen glared at Ceaser. He looked at Krys and rubbed his head with a blushed. He laughed nervously and waited for her response.  
  
"WHY would you want me to be your slave any way? I think it's a little more than chores." She said with the same look.  
  
He went back to vacuuming, "Believe me on this, that is the ONLY reason why I would want a slave."  
  
She looked like she didn't believe him but then shrugged and continued her work.  
  
Orphen looked at Ceaser and said, "This is one reason why dogs shouldn't talk."  
  
The dog snuck back under the couch with a smirk.  
  
---- Later that day ----  
  
Orphen laid down on his bed sweating and breathing heavily after a whole day of nothing BUT work.  
  
He thought to him self, 'I should cool off.'  
  
He got up and walked into the bathroom. He threw off his shirt and splashed cold water onto his face. He looked in the mirror and noticed that he was really dirty and he should take a shower so he took off the rest of his cloths and turned on the water. He got in and almost immediately Krys knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, are you showering?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" he responded.  
  
"Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you about this morning." She shouted through the door.  
  
Orphen thought about it, "Why?"  
  
"It's nothing, I'll talk to when you're out."  
  
She was about to walk away when Orphen opened the bathroom door revealing his wet body. (He had trunks on don't worry.)  
  
Krys looked at his body a moment, "Whoa, you look so sexy wet."  
  
He jumped back, "What?!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"O-O-Ok, what was it you wanted to say?" Orphen said getting back to the main subject.  
  
She looked at him with a curious expression, "Do YOU know why we were naked AND sleeping next to each other today?"  
  
He jumped back again, "WHAT? Don't you think I would've TOLD you if I knew?"  
  
She thought a couple seconds, "Nope."  
  
'Shows how much she trusts me' -- "Look I don't have the patience for this so drop the subject and continue doing what you were doing." Orphen said TRYING to end the conversation.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"But I'm BOOOOORED..." Krys complained in the most annoying way that it made his eye twitch.  
  
She looked at his shoulders and jumped up to examine them. Suddenly she jumped back behind his bedroom door peaking out so he could see her face looking at him like he was an enemy and she hissed at him just like a cat. Orphen was puzzled by her strange behavior. Just them Ceaser walked up and saw her.  
  
"She must've saw it." the dog sighed.  
  
He looked at dog confused, "Saw what?"  
  
Ceaser looked at Orphen, "Pink."  
  
"This is her strangest behavior yet." He said looking back at Krys who STILL was hissing.  
  
Hissing in the background "When she sees a large amount of it she hides immediately and if it's only a small amount she goes to examine it first to make sure it's what she thinks it is. One trait she and her sis share, they both think pink is evil." Ceaser explained, "and they could beat the shit out of you if they're mad enough."  
  
"Thanks for the tip." Orphen thought back a moment and looked at his left shoulder and sure enough, a tiny bit of his scar, (From the doppelganger) WAS PINK!!! Orphen walked back into the bathroom trying to keep his confusion under control, but as soon as he shut the door he screamed. (A manly scream not girly) Scream echoes outside making the birds fly away  
  
Krys peaks in through the little crack that the open door revealed. Orphen noticed and immediately opened the door all the way making her land on her face. She sat up rubbing her nose and when she opened her eyes Orphen was right in her face, close enough to kiss, but had an irritated and angry look.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked her calmly between clenched teeth.  
  
She stuttered back, "I-I-I d-don't know..."  
  
Orphen pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door, "Well, then, you're not leaving."  
  
"But, I'm innocent!!" Krys shouted to him.  
  
Orphen locked the door and sat down while leaning on it, "Well, find out what's wrong and I'll let you go."  
  
'I'm gonna regret this.' "If you let me go, then..." she gulped, "... I'll be your slave."  
  
He was a little surprised at the offer and then smirked, "Oh, really? Then, I command you to stay until I find out what's happening to me."  
  
Krys sighed and thought, 'I knew I would regret that...' /. then she thought of something, "What about your shower?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Ok, while I shower you try to think of what's wrong with me."  
  
'That not what I had in mind...'-- Krys noticed Orphen getting naked again and shouted, "WAIT!!" he looked at her so she continued, "What about your privacy? Don't you want any privacy when you get dressed and undressed?"  
  
He smirked, "You're trying so hard to get out of here." He had a look of realization, "Well, I KNOW you're going to try to escape while I'm showering so maybe I could tie you somewhere or..."  
  
"NO! NO! NO ROPES FOR ME!!" Krys shouted.  
  
Orphen looked like he wanted to laugh so hard, "Bff, I think you might have wanted to listen to the other choice BEFORE choosing."  
  
Krys looked a little scared to ask, "What WAS the other choice?"  
  
"Not like you'll be able to change your mind, but the other choice was taking a shower WITH me."  
  
Krys turned pale and looked horrified. She quickly jumped to the door and unlocked it but Orphen picked her up by the waist before she could open it. He dragged her to the shower while she shouted, "PLEASE! YOU MAY NOT CARE ABOUT PRIVACY BUT I DO!! I DON'T WANT TO GET NAKED IN FRONT OF A GUY!!!"  
  
He dropped her and got in her face, "Lets play truth or dare and I dare you to do what your master told you to do."  
  
She gave him a look saying he was unbelievable, "Fine... you pervert..."  
  
She calmly took off her shirt and bra while Orphen watched her through a little hole in the shower curtains. Krys then hesitantly slide off her pants and panties with Orphen STILL watching.  
  
'She's really sexy...' He thought to himself.  
  
Orphen sat on the edge of the tub and Krys opened the curtains slowly. Orphen whistled while eyeing her. All that earned him was a punch on the head. Krys got in and shut the curtains.  
  
Orphen rubbing his head asked, "Why are you so..."  
  
"Bossy? Bitchy? Angry? Stubborn?" Krys filled in his question.  
  
He sighed, "No, sad."  
  
Krys looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When ever I look at your face you SEEM happy, but when I look in your eyes I see sadness." He explained. (He looks in EVERYONES eyes to see how they're feeling so don't go thinking it's that mushy sap crap!)  
  
She looked away, "I don't think it's any of your business."  
  
She turned on the shower.  
  
He walked up to her and hugged her from behind, "It's your family isn't it?"  
  
Krys looked down.  
  
Orphen turned her around and smiled, "Don't worry... I know how you feel."  
  
"No... you feel worse... I don't know how orphans survive not knowing their parents and all." She said.  
  
She embraced him and closed her eyes, "You're so warm... just like my dad..."  
  
Orphen was a little surprised at her comment but he hugged her back all the same. (I hate myself for all this sap!)  
  
---- Meanwhile outside the bathroom door ----  
  
Ceaser had his ear to the door listening to the whole conversation. He smiled lovingly and walked down the stairs.  
  
---- Afterwards ----  
  
Orphen walked down the stairs shirtless (again) while drying his hair with a towel.  
  
He noticed Ceaser lying on the couch watching TV. Somehow he had found out how to use the remote.  
  
"What are you doing?" Orphen asked the dog.  
  
Ceaser looked at Orphen and looked horrified.  
  
He jumped off and begged, "Please don't kick me!"  
  
Orphen looked at him like he was being gross, "Why would I kick you? I was just asking what you were doing."  
  
Ceaser stood up when he noticed Krys walking down with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"Ceaser? What were you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing just playing a game." He jumped onto the couch.  
  
Krys looked at Orphen looking for an explanation but he just shrugged. They continued down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
"Are you two a couple?" Ceaser asked them.  
  
They looked at each other confused and Krys answered, "I don't know... I guess..."  
  
The germen shepherd sighed, "I was afraid of that..."  
  
"What? What made you think we were a couple? And what is so bad about it?" Krys asked him.  
  
"Well, I thought you two were a couple because of how nicely you were treating each other, what you guys were talking about in the shower together, and when you made out."  
  
The, ahem... 'Couple', jumped back and shouted in unification, "WHAT?! WE DIDN'T MAKE OUT!!"  
  
Ceaser smirked, "Opps, did that just slip out? Well, shame on me."  
  
Ceaser choked as he was lifted into the air by his collar, with Krys gripping tightly to it.  
  
She had a scared look, "You're kidding right?" Silence When he didn't answer she violently shook him and shouted, "YOU BETTER BE JOKING!!!"  
  
"STOP CHOKING ME!!" The dog cried.  
  
Krys abruptly dropped him and fell to the floor next to the gasping dog.  
  
Orphen walked up to her and asked in a worried tone, "Is there something wrong? You look a little dizzy."  
  
"No I'm just tired that's all." She responded in a weary voice.  
  
Orphen felt her head and found she had a fever, "You should go back to bed. You're sick."  
  
"THAT is what I'm talking about, you are TOO friendly to each other to be just friends." Ceaser rudely interrupted.  
  
Orphen glared at him and turned away to help Krys get to bed.  
  
---- Next morning ----  
  
COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO  
  
Orphen yawned as he sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and eyed his surroundings to remember which room he fell asleep in. Strangely it was Krys' room... not his. He looked beside him and there was Krys sleeping. She was panting heavily and sweating hard. Orphen jumped out of the bed ignoring the fact that he had just slept with the same girl more than once and went downstairs to eat. He reached the kitchen and saw Ceaser looking through the fridge.  
  
He watched him going through all the different foods and when Orphen thought the dog had enough he shouted, "Hey, mutt, what are you doing in the fridge?"  
  
Ceaser pulled out hearing his voice and once again after seeing Orphen he jumped to his feet and begged, "PLEASE DON'T KICK ME!! I'M JUST REALLY HUNGRY!!"  
  
"Hey! Get off me! Get on all fours! Seriously!" he shouted.  
  
The dog got of the ground.  
  
"Ceaser if you're hungry than just say so."  
  
The Germen shepherd nodded.  
  
Ceaser gave Orphen a funny look, "When was the last time you cut your hair?"  
  
"I don't know, why?" Orphen asked.  
  
The dog walked away, "Go look in the mirror, you'll see."  
  
Orphen did as the dog had suggested and realized what he meant. His hair was longer than before!  
  
"Ceaser! Can you get some scissors?!" Orphen shouted.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" the dog yelled back.  
  
Almost instantly Ceaser came to him with scissors in his mouth.  
  
"Thanks." He pat the dog on the head making him wag his tail.  
  
Orphen took the scissors and tried to cut his hair, but strangely, his hair wouldn't cut. He tried so hard to cut it that the blades broke.  
  
Ceaser looked at Orphen with a grossed out look and asked, "What kind of hair gel do you use?"  
  
"I don't use hair gel!! That crap is for greasers!! And I use NORMAL shampoo!! Thank you very much." Orphen shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah, how's your shoulders?" Ceaser asked.  
  
Orphen pulled off his shirt and looked at his scars. Now even MORE of his skin was pink.  
  
He banged his head against the mirror causing it to shatter, "What the hell is wrong with me! Why me? Why now? WHY PINK?!"  
  
Ceaser backed up, "Breaking a mirror is seven years of bad luck... don't you know?"  
  
"That's not the problem!! In a couple days Childman and Hartia are coming to see how I'm doing by myself! And if they see this..."  
  
"Than they'll take your home away and bring you back to the Tower of Fang." The dog finished.  
  
Orphen looked at him surprised, "How'd you know?"  
  
Ceaser sighed, "First off, it was written everywhere on your calander, and there was a phone call from them saying they were coming tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!" Orphen shouted as he ran out.  
  
He went into his bedroom and came out with a big, thick, bulky, black sweatshirt on and he pulled up his hood.  
  
"There, now they won't see it." Orphen stated.  
  
Ceaser sighed again, "Yeah they can't see anything but isn't it a little suspicous? I mean, it's 89 degrees out and in the middle of summer at midday! Seriously! Don't you think that they'll suspect something?"  
  
"Well, do you have any more bright ideas?" Orphen asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Then this will have to do." He said.  
  
----- Next day -----  
  
"OMFG! WHY IS IT...?" KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Just a minute!!" Krys ran to the door.  
  
She opened it and there was one tall dark hooded one and an average sized hooded person.  
  
"Are you Childman and Hartia?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, that is us... where is Krillenshello?"  
  
Krys looked confused, "Who? Oh, you mean ORPHEN. Let me get him."  
  
She ran up the stairs leaving the two at the door confused. Moments later Orphen dashed down the steps and to the door.  
  
"You're here a little early." He said while letting the two in. thet pulled off their hoods and the taller one said, "We heard you were having some trouble and thought it would be the moment to bring you back to the tower."  
  
Orphen glared at them, "I wouldn't go back even if I didn't pass."  
  
"That is not for you to decide." Childman said.  
  
Hartia noticed the big BLACK sweatshirt Orphen was wearing, "Hey, aren't you a little hot right now? And why is your hood up?"  
  
Childman saw it too, "Yes, why are you wearing that? It's 89 degrees outside."  
  
Orphen jumped back, "I-I-I..."  
  
Hartia jumped towards him and pulled off his hood, "Holy shit, when was the last time you cut your hair?"  
  
Orphen pulled up his hood again, "I would've cut it yesterday, but it won't cut. I've even used knives."  
  
"That's ridicules... let me cut it." Hartia got some scissors.  
  
----- half hour later----  
  
Snap "GOD DAMN IT!!! WHAT KIND OF HAIR GEL DO YOU USE?!" Hartia screamed.  
  
Orphen sighed, "I don't use gel. It started happening after this weird doppelganger cut me."  
  
"Could it change colors?" Childman asked.  
  
Orphen thought a moment, "Well, it stayed the same color what ever it morphed into. Oddly it was pink."  
  
"It's as I feared... this is a side affect of the transformation. Has your injuries been healed?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Has your scars start to change an unusual color?" His master asked.  
  
"Yes..." Orphen was getting impatient.  
  
"That was a very rare type of shape-shifter. It can change others into what they fear most and strange side affects start taking place. Now, you've only had two strange things happen, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, I hate to say this but..."  
  
A/N: was that a bad ending? Of course it was, and unless I get some reviews I won't be able upload any more chapters. (Don't ask why. It is too complicated to explain) 


End file.
